Disaster
by OhhPlease
Summary: After escaping from her home after her people turned against her, Kai a former fairy queen decided that her new goal would be to pass the hunters exam and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Killua X OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Nanatsu no Taizai

 _Summary:_ After escaping from her home after her people turned against her, Kai a former fairy queen decided that her new goal would be to pass the hunters exam and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Killua X OC

 _Warnings:_ Slight crossover, don't need to read Taizai to understand. Violence and killing, because assassins ad knights and sins.

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

This wasn't something that Kai liked, having to keep her feet on the ground. Flying was just natural to her, and it was one of the few things she still had of that life... Yet when on a boat with the whole thing moving around her, if she where to fly it would have to be a never ending movement, ever adjusting to the speed of the movement around her... Kai could of course do it, but the effort that it would take to pull off didn't make it worth it, not for the amount of time that this trip was going to take.

They weren't even close to the destination left, actually having to stop at a few more islands along the way to the place which held the hunter exam. It wasn't exactly that she minded not being their early, as long as she wasn't dead last which would be horribly embarrassing.

The young girl tugged on her green black and orange ensemble, noticing that it was still in rather pristine condition. This was good, because she didn't really bring another. It was bad enough that she had to carry Chastiefol the entire way there; she didn't want to have to carry something else as well.

The shouting of a boy who just entered the boat could be heard, claiming that he was defiantly going to reach his goal and become one of the best hunters.

Kai couldn't really bring herself to believe that.

The boy just sounded too innocent, too naïve to be able to become an amazing hunter like he claimed. He would need to get rid of those rose coloured glasses if he was going to get anywhere with the job.

Completely ignoring some of the people who attempted to talk to her as always, she moved into her room on the ship as on the edge of her senses she could feel a storm coming. There was no way she was going to risk getting thrown overboard which, with her poor physical abilities was quite likely.

Some people poured in, some realizing that it was going to storm, some just looking for some rest. Eventually though, the Captain of the vessel came in as well, and he didn't seem happy.

Meeting with a few of our eyes he ordered in a gruff tone, "You guys, follow me."

With a wince, Kai nodded and moved to take after the man, hoping that she wasn't going to be asked to do anything too much, and dragged her feet as she walked, her green and orange boots scuffing against the floor.

"First tell me your names, and then tell me why you want to become a hunter."

Kai tilted her head slightly, studying the man before them. How weird, to ask such a question with the storm that was currently going on. That wouldn't stop Kai from doing so, it wasn't like it mattered all that much to give her name and reason, and they weren't personal.

The young boy that looked about the same age as her physically was the first one to respond, "My name is Gon, and I want to become a hunter like my dad so I can understand his reasons for doing things."

The wide eyes that the kid had nearly made Kai soften her heart for the first time in quite a long time, at least since she had met with Diane. Now that she thought about it, it was the same voice as the boy who said he would become one of the best hunters ever back on the deck.

"I'm Kai, my reason for becoming a hunter is because I don't really have any clue what I want to do with my life and I'm hoping I can learn some direction well I'm there."

As Kai answered, she pulled one of her pigtails over her shoulder and started to twist the hair subconsciously, her other hand grasping at Chastiefol's pillow form.

"Oi! Don't answer him! He's not an examiner he can't boss us around." The old looking man said rudely, pointing at the Captain.

"Just answer the question!" The Captain harshly retorted.

The others just refused, the stubborn blonde and older looking man. Kurapika and Leo-san, if Kai remembered correctly. Eventually the Captain was forced to confess that he was actually somewhat of an examiner for the hunter exam, and that if the other two wanted to pass they would have to tell him their reasons.

What interesting reasons they were.

Kurapika wanted to avenge his fallen people, something Kai could relate to at one point. Yet she also knew that it only lead to heartbreak in the end, something that the former queen didn't even want to think about.

Leo-san had a far different reason. Money and it seemed that Leo-san thought it would by a whole lot of happiness considering his reaction.

Eventually the two came nearly to blows, and exited the room. It didn't really surprise the physically young girl, the two where the opposed ends of the spectrum as far as reasons for being a hunter where concerned.

"Should we be concerned over the fact they might kill one another? Or just end up getting themselves killed considering current conditions?" Kai asked the Captain, clutching Chastiefol even closer.

Gon answered for the man however, "Aunt Mito says that when someone is arguing over something big like that, it's best to allow them to get it out of their system and have them sit down for a long talk afterward."

Raising her eyebrow toward Gon, Kai couldn't help but be a little bit incredulous that the kid thought parenting techniques would work out well in a situation like this. Then again, those two where acting like children.

Eventually of course, shit had to go down.

Gon went to work with the sails, but that wasn't something Kai wanted to do, causing her to look up at the Captain with her best puppy dog eyes, only to get a stern look in return as the man pointed toward the door. If those eyes read anything it was, _'If you can't handle this, how can you handle being a hunter.'_

That of course, wouldn't stop her from going as slow as she possibly could to get there.

At the point that she did get there, Kai couldn't believe her eyes, Gon was practically throwing himself off of the boat in an attempt to catch a sailor that had been going overboard. He had thrown himself too far, and Kurapika and Leo-san couldn't reach him.

Without even thinking much, Kai could feel herself act. Chastiefol beneath her as she raced to catch the two over boarded members on the surface of her pillow/weapon. When she gained full control over herself again and looked to meet their relieved eyes, Kai couldn't help but give a small and sincere smile for the first time in quite some time. She was actually quite glad she saved the naïve Gon from a horrible and untimely death. It just seemed that he was destined for so much more than that.

Kurapika and Leo-san quickly got over their gratefulness and started wanting to ask questions about just how there was a floating pillow and how it worked, which was interrupted with good news a moment later that amazingly had the other two completely forget their line of questioning.

"You guys pass, and you will go onto the next part of the hunter exam."

Reactions where varied, but all extremely positive.

Kai was smiling that small but sincere smile again as she hugged Chastiefol, it was a good day.

* * *

End Chapter:

* * *

 _Authour Note:_ Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing here. I just like, I don't know. Why can't I concentrate on just one story...?! Oh well, nothing for it I guess. This piece of trash came from my head so don't expect too much, but I'd still like to hear some feedback if you are willing soo...

 _ **IMPORTANT!**_ : Someone in a review pointed out that you don't know what Kai looks like. My own fault, because when I posted this first on Quotev I had drawn a picture of her. So here we go in my best description voice; She looks pale white, light brown hair in two pig tails, she has a long shirt which comes down to about her miscaff, it's fashioned more like a sweet shirt with a hood on it. The colours are green, orange, and black. Under the shirt she was a pair of black pants that end just under her knees. She has boots on with the colours orange and green which come up just above her ankles, and she has a tattoo on her calf, her 'Sin' tattoo.

For a better visual just google 'Seven Deadly Sin's King' and that's basically the male version of her.

Here is a good imagine address if you can be bothered, I'll attempt putting it up on my profile but I'll space it out here. I lost the link to my personal picture but if you search the story on quotev if you are really curious I'm sure it can be found: hvi gne t/nanatsu-no-taizai/images/5/5a/Kin g_ani me_charac ter_designs _ /revisi on /late st?cb=2014 1116 111500

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Nanatsu no Taizai

 _Summary:_ After escaping from her home after her people turned against her, Kai a former fairy queen decided that her new goal would be to pass the hunters exam and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Killua X OC

 _Warnings:_ Slight crossover, don't need to read Taizai to understand. Violence and killing, because assassins ad knights and sins.

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

Eventually the gang got off that horrible boat with the well wishes of the captain and found ourselves looking at the map near the docks for where we were meant to go. It was Gon who had the key piece of information though; it seemed that the Captain favoured him for some reason. This clue was that the Captain said to head for the giant tree in the distance. Leo-san was very insistent upon us going toward Zaban City like the paper told them.

Kai was leaning more toward the idea of going to the tree, considering the fact that it was most likely not the obvious thing that was needed to be done here as it was a hunter exam.

Kurapika of course, ended up getting into another argument with Leo-san, and Kai almost wanted to laugh. The two together were pretty hilarious, and the former queen's head bounced between the two back and forth which each retort.

It ended with Kurapika turning toward Kai and asking for her opinion.

Kura-chan was officially viewed as an asshole now.

"It's a hunter exam; the less obvious option is probably the one that we should take. So I'm going to go up to the tree."

With that, Kai hopped onto her floating pillow and leaned back as Kura-chan continued to argue with Leo-san with the new information of their comrade's thoughts.

Gon wanted to make it perfectly clear what his decision was as well.

"I'm going to the tree," the boy in green inputted. "The captain must've had a reason to suggest that."

Kura-chan eventually decided to go with us, especially upon seeing the floating pillow Kai was seated on, curiosity having a big piece of the picture.

Leo-san went to the opposite direction.

However it wasn't long though before Leo-san joined again, spouting things like the group needed him and how they would miss him had he gone. Somehow, Kai doubted that was the reason that idiot had came back, and her expression most likely reflected that.

Leo-san was talking far too loud, and Kai couldn't hear much around them because of it. However that didn't mean that she couldn't feel something wrong in the air.

Very soon, judging by the town that they had just reached.

Gon quickly pointed out that there were several hidden people in the area, and they walked out. It was very creepy; in fact Kai would have preferred that they just attack her than what was currently going on. A creepy old woman was leading the pack, murmuring things that Leo-san murmured back in confusion, before the woman couldn't hold back anymore and exclaimed, "EXCITING TWO-CHOICE QUIZ!"

Definitely would have preferred attacking than this freak show.

"You are want to be hunters heading toward the tree right? To reach that tree, you must pass through this town. I will administer a quiz; you have five seconds to answer. If you give the wrong answer, you will be disqualified, if you don't answer in time, you will be disqualified. Any questions young ones?"

"So if one of them gets it wrong, I fail too?" Leo-san asked pointedly at Kai and Gon especially, but not without shooting a look over toward Kura-chan

"That would never happen; it's more likely that you will cause us to fail…" Kura-chan said, mostly under his breath. That didn't stop Kai from hearing it though, and she snickered.

"Oi oi hurry it up!" A man who'd been following the group for quite some time exclaimed as he walked forward and Kai watched him through slotted eyes; however she didn't open her mouth. "Or else I'll answer the question first."

"Who are you?" Leo-san asked, proving his lack of observational skills.

"He followed us here, all the way from the port," Gon explained, and impressed Kai.

The former fairy queen had known Gon was exceptional since the boat, but he kept on proving her expectations beyond that of which Kai could predict. He was quick on his feet, had sharp senses, and even with his inexperience she couldn't find much fault in her fellow twelve year old.

Not that she hadn't known the man was there herself, but he was so low on her radar it was barely a blip on her senses. Not because he was so good, but because he was simply _that_ unskilled.

The man only shrugged his indifference. "Sorry, kid. I happened to overhear your conversation."

"What will you do?" the granny asked.

Eventually the group came to the agreement that we should let the other man go first, so that the group had at least some idea of what we were getting into with this quiz.

"Here is your question… Evil villains have captured your mother and your lover. You can only save one? Option one is your mother, and option two is your lover. Which will you save?"

The man's response was far too cruel to get a passing in this situation. So Kai found herself gapping when the man was put through. There must have been something Kai had missed there; because there was no way that it was an okay answer…

All the while that Kai was thinking, Leo-san was ranting and raving, and attempting to leave. This of course only resulted in the woman saying that if he attempted such, he would find himself unable to continue.

"Here is your question… Your people are in danger, and your family is in danger, you can only save one group, and which do you choose?"

Kai was practically shaking, the questing digging up things and none of them good. She wanted to do something, to rip something apart, to forget that question ever happened. Yet it did, and now that the thought was in her mind she couldn't take it out.

Faced with that situation she had chosen her family.

Her people faced the consequences, and then they took it out on their queen.

Kai gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, the weapon/pillow seemed to sense something was wrong and wrapped more firmly around its owner. That didn't make Kai feel better though. In her situation the only answer she could give was the one she had, her family came first, even before her duty.

When in reality if she was good enough she should have saved them both.

Upon coming out of her thoughts, Kai realized that Kura-chan was explaining that the true answer was to say nothing, which was good because that was what Kai had done. Of course, it wasn't because she had any idea what the answer was, just that she was lost in her own thoughts. It kind of made her feel like she didn't deserve the pass for it.

Gon once again came to surprise her when he laid on the ground spread out, causing the group to look at him in confusion.

"It's no use. I can't think of an answer."

"Ehhh…?! You were still trying to find an answer?" Leo-san laughed, Kura-chan surprisingly joining him. "You can stop thinking now, you know."

"Why?" Asked Gon as he blinked his wide, innocent eyes.

"The quiz is over," Kura-chan explained to the youngest of the group.

"I know but…" Gon bowed his head in thought. "What if I run into a situation like that and I can only save one group… What should I do then? It wouldn't be right to choose just one… But one day as a hunter I might have to make a choice exactly like that…"

Previously, Kai had thought that Gon had seen the world through rose coloured glasses. Maybe that was right, but that didn't mean he didn't have some level of understanding, and he'd clearly just shown that.

The air was thick with the question, and Kai could do anything to break it, so she did. Touching the back of her head softly she gave a small and sheepish smile, "Honestly, there's not much point in thinking about it now is there? It's not exactly something you can know until you are actually in that situation."

The former queen thought she did a pretty good job of hiding the fact she had been there before.

Gon nodded along enthusiastically though, seemingly happy with the change of subject and the lighter atmosphere.

They were on to the next challenge, and Kai had no doubt she was up for it. Especially with the people she seemed to have found here. It was slow, but she could feel herself starting to trust them.

Kai could only hope it wouldn't end up like the last time she did such a thing

* * *

End Chapter:

* * *

 _Authour Note:_ My obsession with both Hunter X Hunter and Nanatsu no Taizai is real right now, especially with Taizai's reveal from this weeks chapter. Like damn, soooo good Nakaba-sensei.

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Nanatsu no Taizai

 _Summary:_ After escaping from her home after her people turned against her, Kai a former fairy queen decided that her new goal would be to pass the hunters exam and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Killua X OC

 _Warnings:_ Slight crossover, don't need to read Taizai to understand. Violence and killing, because assassins ad knights and sins.

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

They walked for quite some time before they even got out of the tunnel that they were sent into. Kai floated the whole way, only slightly off the floor, but eventually Leo-san and Kura-chan figured out the former queen was floating again and found the perfect time to ask.

"Hey, Kai-chan why is it that you float like that?" Leo-san said, nearly politely. In fact, it was the most polite thing that Kai had ever heard come out of the man's mouth.

That didn't mean that she wanted to answer.

Sighing, Kai knew that she needed to give them something or distrust would grow, or worse they wouldn't stop asking, "I come from a different place where some of our people have this ability. It's a sore spot for me… So please don't ask anymore."

As she said it, Kai looked right into each of their eyes. They saw the sadness, the horrible things that she had been through, all of that was conveyed in one look.

Kura-chan especially understood, and nodded very quickly, even Leo-san got the fact it was an important subject to dance around. Gon on the other hand didn't even think, just nodded along without a care. All he cared about was his new friend's happiness.

Silence reined after that for a moment, the sounds of the forest around them. Kai could feel the forest in ways different from her companions, and this forest was strangely silent. The kind of silent that came with people, when the animals stopped taking and everything hide from the hunter that was humankind.

Kai shook her head, she was more human now than fairy and she knew now that all the thoughts of humans that were engrained in her by her people were less than true on many accounts.

That didn't stop the fact that the forest was quite though.

Until they found the tree a few moments later, Kura-chan announcing that he'd found it.

As they walked over, they were met with the image of a cabin of some sort, although more complex than the usual brand of camp site cabins.

Leo-san knocked, "Oi, anyone home?"

"Are they out?" Gon asked innocently, as the Leo-san showed his rude behavior once again by just opening the door.

"We're coming in" He announced, obviously.

Kai just floated in behind them, on guard as she left that something was off the moment that the door was open. It could have just been her hair trigger, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

She was proven right as the moment her eyes adjusted to the complete lack of light in the home; she saw what seemed to be a magical beast attacking a human.

The magical beast, of what species Kai didn't know, fled the scene. Leo-san said he was going to give medical attention to the human, and Gon had already taken off to go after the kidnapping magical beast.

Kai on the other hand choose to watch over Leo-san, who was most likely the weakest of the group as he worked on giving medical attention. In an army, one of the most important people was the medic, without one you were doomed to meet your end when there was no one to attend to wounds. It was fair to say that Leo-san being the weakest link AND the medic put him in a bad position. So Kai would have to compensate using herself as the defender.

It wasn't the first time she had done so for a medic of her army, or group, Kai shook her head softly trying to get out of that strict mentality she quickly found herself dropping into in this situation.

"Chastiefol Second Configuration: Guardian," Kai whispered softly, her pillow changing form into something more like a bear like creature and went to stand guard at the door as per its name sake.

Chastiefol was something Kai could never leave behind, even when she was annexed from her home in the forest from her people. The former queen wouldn't allow them to take Chastiefol from her, even though it was entirely selfish that she keep it, it was one of the few keepsakes she could keep from her old home. The Spirit Spear Chastiefol and its many configurations where a part of her she would never let out of grasp.

Something was wrong though, Chastiefol was guarding well, the injured man was getting medical attention, and it was extremely likely Gon and Kura-chan could take care of that magical beast on its own.

Something was still on the edge of her senses though.

Discreetly as possible Kai looked around the room, searching for something. Her feet touching down on the floor in case a quick push off was needed to dodge. Yet there was nothing.

Leo-san was taking to the man, "We will make sure your wife gets back safely, don't worry. Kurapika and Gon are very skilled, and they wouldn't allow harm to come to her. Now you just lay back and get better, so that she doesn't have to worry about you the same way you are worrying for her."

Still nothing, Kai gritted her teeth. There wasn't anything in this room out of the ordinary. Just Leo-san, her and….

The husband whose name she didn't know.

Leo-san hadn't left her eyesight, and Kai knew well that Leo-san had nothing to do with this on principle. Therefore the only other option remaining was that the husband was the one behind the feeling. However was that truly possible?

A small smile was painted onto her lips as she moved closer to the man and bent over to get on his level as she spoke, "Nee, husband-san, I've seen men who have feared for their wives before; you don't look anything like them. No desperation in your eyes, not truly anyway. Which just leaves one question, do you love your wife? Or maybe this is a game… Wonder which it is…"

Leo-san stopped and looked at Kai, anger sparking in his eyes, "Oi brat! Don't interrogate the injured like that, especially one who just had his wife kidnapped from him. Have you no shame?!"

Before Kai could answer that, Gon and Kura-chan where back, and they all went outside as the truth was to be revealed.

"I'm so happy! You have no idea how many years it's been since someone has been able to tell us apart!" One of the mimickers spoke.

It was all part of the hunter exam, as they said before they went into any deeper explanation, so that they felt secure enough to drop their guard and follow them. Kai allowed Chastiefol to fall back into pillow form, not seeing much of a need for the guardian at the moment.

"Oi, can you tell that they are any different?" Leo-san whispered to Kura-chan.

"Not at all to be honest…" Kura-chan answered, pretty shocked by the turn of events.

"The one that Kurapika and I beat up is the husband." Gon explained, and Kai nodded along.

It wasn't obvious, but there were subtle differences between the two. Once Gon had pointed them out, Kai knew which was which. It wasn't hard for someone like her who had been alive for quite some time despite her physical age.

"Please, allow us to introduce ourselves. We are navigatour's, our family provides support during the hunter exam." The husband spoke, and signaled for the other two humanoids to introduce themselves, and they happened to be the son and daughter of the two beastie looking ones.

Leo-san shrugged, "Man you had us fooled."

The navigatour went on to explain more of why they were needed. The hunter exam location was hard to find apparently, not something that surprised Kai at all. It made sense that it was so, after all if it was easy anyone could pass. It seemed to be a trend, knocking out the utterly unworthy before the test even truly started.

"Kurapika-dono, you used the most vague of hints and discovered that we weren't really married. You noticed that the tattoo smudged, demonstrating that you were very knowledgeable. Therefore, Kurapika-dono passes."

Kura-chan gave a sigh of relief and Gon looked up to him with a smile, "Way to go Kurapika!"

"Leorio-dono, you didn't discover my true identity." The man smiled, and Leo-san panicked for a moment, "However, you dressed my wounds fast and with extreme skill. Not only that, but you continued to reassure me that my wife was safe. Your kindness makes you qualified to take the hunter exam."

Leo-san was blushing at that, and Kai smirked up at him, "Leo-san~ your kindness makes you qualified, that's so adorable Leo-san~"

Kai sang out, brushing a piece of hair over her shoulder to play with it as she stared up at the man with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. This caused the man to give her a noogie, and quickly turn the other way blushing, embarrassed but quite happy with the outcome.

"Gon-dono, your superhuman physicality and observational abilities allowed you to tell us apart, and even place a hit on us. That more than makes you worthy to take the hunter exam."

Gon jumped for joy, throwing a victorious fist in the air. It was so adorable that Kai couldn't help but float over to him and give him a huge hug and a happy smile, "Good going Gon, you were really impressive."

Kai released her hold quickly, knowing that she was next for her evaluation.

"Kai-dono, you stayed with your team's medic to guard him, a smart strategic move, and not only that but you noticed something was wrong and figured out my identity from the emotion that was shown, or in this case not show. Something most people would have missed, and this makes you more than qualified for the next level in the hunter exam."

Kai smiled and clapped her hands, floating upside-down in her excitement and quickly hugging Chastiefol to her in pure happiness.

Already she was learning in this exam, learning to trust again and even to some extent to live again. Her mild trust in the group, especially Gon was making her happier than she had been in sometime.

She was pulled from her thoughts when they were getting ready to be navigated to where they needed to go for the exam; apparently they were going to be flown there.

Each of the magical beasts shifted form into something with wings, and one of them moved to pick up Kai who waved it off and took farther to the skies by herself, "It's okay, plus look at your sister, she seems to be having trouble holding that old man up all by herself."

Which was true, Leo-san was nearly being dropped, and they weren't even ten feet off the floor yet.

They made their way to the place to take the exam at a sated pace, but Kai knew that the whole exam would be kicking back into action soon enough. It made her excited, so far it was fun and it had barely started.

Kai was glad she had done this.

* * *

End Chapter:

* * *

 _Authour Note:_ TBA


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Nanatsu no Taizai

 _Summary:_ After escaping from her home after her people turned against her, Kai a former fairy queen decided that her new goal would be to pass the hunters exam and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Killua X OC

 _Warnings:_ Slight crossover, don't need to read Taizai to understand. Violence and killing, because assassins ad knights and sins.

* * *

Chapter Four:

* * *

"I can't wait to have the steak combo," Gon commented as the group entered the back room as lead by their navigatour. They had traveled through the night to the place where the magical beast had brought them, and with each moment Kai could feel herself practically vibrating with more energy and excitement.

The likes of which she hadn't experienced since her time with the Seven Deadly Sins – Her old group which was formed for the most elite missions.

The room that they were sent into was small; Kai was walking for one, not having wanted to draw attention in the city that they had been walking through.

Kura-chan was the one that replied to Gon after a few moments of looking around the room curiously, "Gon, that was just a password to get us inside."

"Awwwh… We don't get to eat?" Gon pouted, and Kai couldn't help but glomp him and mess his hair.

"Don't worry Gon~ I'm sure there will be food somewhere in there even if we have to take it from someone else." Kai said, almost ruthlessly as she practically cuddled up to Gon. Gon didn't really have much reaction to the action, other than to place a hand on his head with a sheepish laugh.

Kai's good mood was broken when their navigatour spoke again, "One in every ten thousand. That's how many applicants make it this far. You've done every well for first timers. Well, good luck."

The former fairy queen's eyes narrowed as she released Gon and stepped back, just looking at the navigatour with narrowed eyes. It seemed that the man didn't really think that they would make it, and it pulled on Kai's pride that the man would doubt her strength even for a moment.

Gon on the other hand didn't seem to care at all, taking it as a friendly warning, and reached out to shake the man's hand.

"I would be happy to serve as your navigatour next year as well."

Even Leo-san and Kura-chan seemed to think it was well meaning, but Kai was glaring at the ground. A queen, a powerful and feared queen, a Seven Deadly Sins member, reduced to _'I hope I can help you again after you fail next year.'_

Just for that, she couldn't allow herself to fail.

The room started to move downwards, Kura-chan putting forward, "The room seems to be an elevator."

Kai hid her emotions and sat herself down at the table, waiting for them to get to the area the exam was being held, still in a bad mood and pretty much not engaging the others in the room.

Leo-san proved to actually mirror her thoughts more than she thought when he spoke next, "That bastard, it's like he expects us to fail this year."

"Once every three years is the frequency in which a rookie passes." Kura-chan spoke up, and Kai fought to hide the scowl that wanted to appear. When he put it that way, he made it sound like they were going to fail. "Most can't handle the mental and physical strain, and it's not all that unusual for exam veterans to turn against the rookies."

Gon mentioned that most of the applicants must be willing to risk their life, and this caused another argument. Leo-san and Kura-chan had too opposing sides of why they wanted to be a hunter, and the friction was felt. Especially when both of them reached the point in the argument that they turned to Kai and Gon, both of which were trying to sink into their seats, "WHICH KIND OF HUNTER DO YOU WANT TO BE?!"

"Uhm…Ah…." Gon seemed to be at a loss for words for once. Something Kai could agree with, it was childish of them to not only fight like that, but also to push their ideas onto a child no less.

The door beeped, signaling the end of their decent, and saving both Gon and Kai from having to answer those determined eyes.

The area that they stepped into seemed to be underground; Kai cast a look to all of her surroundings and opened up her senses. They were actually some decently strong people here, not that she could pinpoint their location, and that was aside from the tense determination that came from all the members around them, the moment that they exited the elevator they got shot a look, a considering look which meant something like, _'Do they have what it takes? Are they a threat?'_

Kai bowed her head but her eyes were smoldering, if they didn't consider her a threat yet they would…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a green bean like creature handing her a number, 406.

Applicant 406.

The physically young female's eyes burned hotter, not even in the first hundred… That wouldn't stop her from proving herself.

Kai actually felt like she was standing in front of her Captain again, attempting to prove that she had what it took to be part of the Seven Deadly Sins. Attempting to prove her strength was greater than the norm, when usually it was a given that she was stronger considering her status. She loved it, the uncertainty and the drive that she was feeling right now.

It was childish of her, but she couldn't help but feel that way. The urge to show everyone up was strong.

So she would.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you around here before."

The group's eyes swirled around to look toward the voices origin. They were met with an unshapely man with a rather ugly face if Kai did say so herself. His number was sixteen, unusual considering he didn't feel strong at all, even if his physical self was a trap she should have felt something stronger underneath if it was so… Kai did feel that he didn't have good intentions, but there was no strength underneath that.

Pathetic.

"This will be my thirty-fifth attempt, so I can spot the newbies." The man said, with an attempt at an innocent smile.

Surprising, Kai returned the same expression before saying, "I see why you came over here then. You suck so much none of the people who have taken the exam before will help you. And a fatty like you clearly needs someone to carry them through an exam like this."

Throughout the exchange, she hadn't lost the innocent expression she'd painted onto her face, but Kura-chan and Leo-san picked up something being wrong right off the bat from the way that she was acting.

The man's smile became strained, but he didn't lose his act, "Not really, you could say I'm a veteran."

"That's not something to brag about." Leo-san whispered to Kura-chan

"Indeed."

"If you have any questions feel free to come to me. My name is Tonpa." The man said, reaching his hand out to Gon for a shake.

Gon just smiled innocently, a true innocents unlike what Kai had shown earlier, "I'm Gon; this is Kurapika, Leorio, and Kai." Pointing toward each of them in turn.

"Hey, are there others who have taken the exam a bunch of times like you?" Gon asked

The man went onto explain several people who'd taken the exam before, from snake charmer to clowns. Said clown was what really caught Kai's attention though, as the man was practically leaking. Not only with a certain amount of power, but also with a rather insane amount of bloodlust.

Her expression narrowed even more when someone bumped into the clown, Hisoka, and before her eyes the victim's limbs disappeared.

The matter turned into a clover like energy then dissipated, and it wasn't like anything Kai had sensed before. It was like magical power that she herself had, but slightly different. She'd run into a few people with it before, but this was the first time she'd been able to look at a user with her own eyes rather than sense it.

Interesting, this made the whole situation much more fun.

Gon looked at the man particularly scared, causing Kai to glomp him again, wrapping herself around him like one of the snake charmers pets.

"Don't worry Gon~ I'll protect you from the freaky clown don't you worry." Kai said, nuzzling her cheek against Gon's affectionately. He just laughed nervously and patted Kai's head as they separated after a moment.

"Thanks Kai." But the nervousness that he'd previously shown wasn't completely gone from his eyes.

During this time, Tonpa was explaining to Kura-chan and Leo-san why Hisoka could retake the exam. The examiners were different each time, this could allow nearly the devil himself to pass, or so Tonpa said.

Then, nearly as an after-thought the man brought out something from his bag, "Oh yeah! As a mark of our acquaintanceship, how about a drink?"

The man passed one out to each of them, and although Kai was suspicious about it, there wasn't likely anything the man could do with poison that could harm the former Queen. Her magical ability wouldn't allow it, it could turn the slightest poison ivy irritation into a deadly poison, but it also worked the other way around.

Each of us opened it, and as soon as she took a sip she knew her fears bad been correct. Her power burned away the effect, and she continued to drink, but Gon let the other's know something was wrong with it, as he spat it out.

"Tonpa, this juice must have expired, it tastes funny." Gon said, rubbing the back of his head, causing Kura-chan to dump it out and Leo-san to spit out what he had in his mouth.

"E-eh… That's weird." Tonpa said, but internally he was thinking something quite different, _it's pretty amazing that he could taste that… It was meant to be tasteless and odorless… It must have been a coincidence. At least I got that little brat, who's still drinking the juice even after hearing what the boy said._

Leo-san seemed to notice that as well, shaking Kai by her shoulders, "Oi, Kai why are you still drinking that, didn't you hear Gon, it's gone bad."

Kai on the other hand just smirked, "I am thirsty, plus if it was poisoned, well it wouldn't work on me." Kai covered her mouth with a coy expression, "Oh, did I say poisoned? I meant expired."

Tonpa was internally sweating, meeting the young girl's eyes, ' _Damn, I made a mistake. I underestimated these guys.'_

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize the juice had gone bad!" Tonpa said, bowing down and clamping his hands together. Kai of course didn't fall for the show; she doubted that Kura-chan did either. Gon and Leo-san on the other hand where up in the air.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. Is your stomach okay?" Gon asked, believing every word that came out of the man's mouth.

Kai face palmed, unable to believe just how naïve Gon was – Seriously, she even let slip it was a poison and he still believed the best of the man.

Gon went on to explain how he used to go through all sorts of plants, eating them all where he used to live. Eventually learning which ones were poison and no good, and which ones you could eat. Kai was impressed again, his inhuman agility, overwhelming senses, and still young enough to grow more. Gon would become strong, should his naivety not do him in first.

Tonpa went to leave, however Kai followed him waving to the others with a quick, "I'll be right back~"

Once Tonpa was far enough away that she thought Gon wouldn't be able to hear, she pulled the man downward level to her.

"Tonpa-san, I know that you didn't mean to attempt to poison my friends right~ If you do it again though, you'll find yourself in a lot of trouble. Your dirty tricks don't even qualify you a good death, so you best be careful." With that, Kai patted the man's head condescendingly before walking away, not noticing the people who took notice of the exchange, already beginning to change their opinions on the strength of the young girl.

Kai made her way back to Gon and the rest of their little group, pretending like nothing had happened before, if they were about to ask though, they didn't have the time when a moment later, there was a strange bell sound, and the wall opened to reveal a man.

Seems like the hunter exam was about to officially start.

* * *

End Chapter:

* * *

 _Authour Note_ : Kai is getting more competitive, her childishness coming out to play in the room full competition who is bound to underestimate her. ~ Soon enough Kai and Kil are going to meet as well. I'm going to ship them so hard it's going to be too hard. Like seriously, too hard.

Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Nanatsu no Taizai

 _Summary:_ After escaping from her home after her people turned against her, Kai a former fairy queen decided that her new goal would be to pass the hunters exam and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Killua X OC

 _Warnings:_ Slight crossover, don't need to read Taizai to understand. Violence and killing, because assassins ad knights and sins.

* * *

Chapter Five:

* * *

"I apologize for the wait."

The man stood there, the weird bell that had rung in his hands. His appearance was weird, a suit, no mouth yet still talking, and purple hair. Kai wondered briefly how he was making noise with no mouth, but put it down to one of the many mysteries of the universe.

"The entry period for the hunter applicants has ended. The hunter exam will now begin. A final caution, if you are short on luck or ability you might end up dead. Those who except that risk please follow me, otherwise leave via the elevator behind you."

The man pointed toward the way that the group had come in, but no one moved to take the out which had been handed to them.

"Very well, 405 applicants beginning at Phase One." With this said, the man turned and started a weird marching walk.

A few moments later this walk turned into a jog, and Kai felt a sense of doom.

The fact of the matter was, Kai had absolutely no stamina. Running wasn't something that she could do in long periods, only in short extremely fast bursts. This, whatever it was turning out to be, would not be suited for her. This left her with few options she wanted to use. There was no way that she was giving up after coming this far, and her extreme competitive nature wouldn't allow it anyway.

Kai would have to fly and let that ability be know to the people around her.

She jogged with the group for a moment as she thought it out, and knew it was her only option if the run continued on for every long. If she was exhausted before it really even began what use was she?

Kai floated herself only slightly off the ground, something people wouldn't notice unless they were looking at her feet.

It seemed she made the right decision when the man leading them spoke up again, "It seems that I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the second stage, as Phase One has already commenced. Following me all the way to the Second Phase is Phase One."

Tch, starting off with the test least suited toward her, that just wasn't fair at all. Considering that, she didn't mind the corners she was cutting and the man never said they actually had to run after him, just follow him.

"An endurance test huh… Fine by me!" Leo-san said, jogging along with the group with every confidence.

"Leo-san is so old though, he'll probably fail an endurance test." Kai sang teasingly, covering up her own discomfort in her physical inability to complete the test put forward like it was meant to be done.

"WHY YOU BRAT!" Leo-san screamed, rubbing her hair hard and making some of the strains come out of the pony tails.

Kai just pouted, not noticing Kura-chan watching her.

 _'A test of endurance yes, but not only physical, mental is included as well. Not knowing when we will be stopping is mentally straining.'_ Kura-chan thought, casting a look over toward the young female of the group, _'Also, she doesn't have a lot of physical endurance, already she is floating. The man didn't say anything about it just to follow him, but this could be a large weakness of hers. If others figure it out it could be bad for her…'_

And they ran

Or in Kai's case floated

For hours.

Kai was glad she decided to use her floating ability otherwise she would have long since been out of the competition. People were dropping like flies; even Leo-san was looking tired. The former queen found herself hoping she'd been wrong in her previous tease about the man, as even against all odds she found herself growing… Fonder of him.

Her thoughts on growing affection where broken by Leo-san yelling at someone, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BRAT!"

Kai looked at who he was yelling at, seeing someone about her physical age, Gon's true age, with white hair and clear blue eyes. The way that he held himself though, even when on that board was interesting, muscles slightly tensed, but not overly, any movement even the push of his board was carefully planned to be used to the fullest extent.

If Kai had to guess with the small and limited information she had, it seemed Gon would have a rival for weirdest freakishly child.

"YOU SHOULD SHOW THE HUNTER EXAM SOME RESPECT!"

"What do you mean?" The white haired kid said, tilting his head to the side in honest confusion.

Leo-san pointed at his feet as he continued, "Why are you using a skateboard, that's cheat!"

"Why?"

Kai thought he had a point there, although Leo-san had told her she should stop floating and run several times now, Kai pointed out that the man just said to follow and not any means in which they needed to do so.

"THIS IS AN ENDURANCE TEST!" He screamed, having enough of the brats around him cheating.

Gon stepped in though, "It's not though."

"Gon! What are you saying?" Leo-san spat out, turning his furious eyes toward Gon, practically spitting in anger.

"The examiner only said to follow him, so you should probably stop yelling at him, oh and Kai as well." Gon explained his wide innocent eyes far too expressive to even turn him down if you wanted to.

The white haired pre-teen slowed down a bit and paced with Gon and Kai, who hadn't really left each other's side since this began, "Hey, how old are you two?"

"Twelve, so is Kai." Gon answered, before Kai could get a word in.

The boy hummed, thinking for a moment, ' _We're the same age, and also that girl… I heard what she said to Tonpa before; she's really interesting, and weird with that floating thing. This could be fun.'_

As soon as the thought ended, he flipped in the air and landed running, his board in arms.

"EHHH?! So cool!" Gon gawked, his eyes lightening up.

Kai huffed and turned away childishly, that show off, she could fly okay? That was so much cooler than a little flip in the air.

"I'm Killua." The white hair boy introduced himself

"I'm Gon, and you already know Kai."

 _'Tch, that idiot keeps introducing me'_ Kai thought, before opening her mouth, "Gooonnnn~ Don't go giving my name away to strangers without my permission."

The former queen was pouting and she knew it, this Killua was taking away her newest friends attention without even trying. It wasn't that she was jealous or anything, it wasn't a competition and Gon was far too nice to just forget about her.

The farther the group went, the more prominent it was becoming that Leo-san was tiring out way too fast. Kai could carry Leo-san on her pillow, but the man had far too much pride for that if she was to offer, she'd no doubt be turned down.

The sound of Leo-san dropping his case echoed through the hall, and the trio of twelve year olds stopped to look back at him.

Gon just watched Leo-san, ignoring Killua when he said that they should keep going. Kai on the other hand looked at the white haired boy, who looked honestly confused about why Gon was staying back to look after his friend.

"Neeeh… Gon, I can carry him if you really want him to stay in. He might not like it, but I can if you want." Kai mentioned, tilting her head to look at Gon's face, but he said nothing, just stayed there waiting.

Not even a flinch on his expression.

All the sudden though, Kai widened her eyes as she felt a burst of energy erupt in Leo-san and he took off wildly.

That was something Kai would have never been able to predict. Seriously, that strength came from nowhere, it actually kind of reminded the former queen of Escanor who could gain strength that hadn't been there before at all just from the Phases of the Day. Her former Seven Deadly Sins team member was something she never could understand.

 _'Interesting'_ , she thought with a smirk, watching after him as he ran off.

Gon just gave a pure smile, as if he had been expecting it, and cast off his fishing pole to grab his comrade's case.

Killua gave a cute reaction though, smiling widely and staring at the fishing rod. It made Kai just want to nuzzle the cute little kitty~

Kai blinked, wondering when she'd warmed up to him, having only known him a few hours. It was even stranger than how quickly she had gotten attached to Gon. Having gone years without much physical contact it made sense that she would attach to people, but this was a bit much even for that situation. Had she been so desperate for friends, but never even noticed it?

"Gon, want to race to see who will get there first?" Killua challenged the green dressed boy, causing Kai to pout as she was left out.

"Mhmm, oh, but what about Kai?" Gon looked at his other companion, who was floating not an inch off the floor at the same pace as everyone else.

"… Well she's not really running so it's not a really good race." Came the matter of fact tone, before he continued, "Besides, she'd have no chance anyway."

A fire practically erupted from her eyes as she gritted her teeth, "Oi, I could beat you with my eyes closed. How about this, once we can see the exit, I'll stop flying and I'll join the race. I'll beat you with my eyes closed~"

She could feel the childish urge of competition flooding through her again; especially when she saw the look Killua gave her back. Challenging her, saying she couldn't do it.

However she could, unlike endurance she could keep up in speed with even the fastest of the Deadly Sins team, and this little test had nothing on that so far.

Speed was different from endurance, and once they got that close to the exit, speed would be the deciding factour.

"Ohh~ You think you can actually have a chance. I'd like to see you try. I'll take up that challenge." Killua sang, and Gon felt out of place between the competitive streaks that was going through his friends.

Eventually their race brought them to catching up with the rest of their little group.

Kura-chan seemed to have gotten rid of a layer of clothing, leaving him with just a white and fighting outfit, and Leo-san seemed to have lost his shirt at some point. Gon talked to the other two about how the three twelve year olds were going to be racing to the top, and Killua gave a goodbye of, "See you later old timer."

Only to be met with the biggest shock yet.

"I'M NOT OLD, I'M A TEENAGER THE SAME AS YOU!"

Everyone was shocked, not only just their group but also the people around them. None of them could really believe it, but Kai internally gave a sweatdrop, if seemed that they had opposite problems with age. She looked younger than she really was; well Leo-san looked older.

"I'm kind of impressed you can keep up with me." Killua mentioned to Gon as they ran up the stair case.

If anything though, Gon looked happy about it, "Really?"

"Or maybe it's just that everyone else is so slow. Maaan~ The exam is going to be a breeze if it continues on like this. That's no fun." Killua pouted, his head hanging low.

"Hey, why does Killua want to be a hunter?"

"I'm not actually really interested in being a hunter. I heard the exam was hard so I thought it would be fun. I'm kind of disappointed so far though." By the time Killua had finished speaking, Kai could tell that Killua was either very full of himself, or as well trained as she'd thought initially.

Killua asked about why Gon had decided to become a hunter, intending to ask Kai afterward, but was interrupted when someone shouted out, "There's the exit!"

Kai gave a smirk as she dropped onto the floor at the same pace as the boys next to her and looked at them out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't blink Gon, Kil-kun, or you'll miss me. I might be a little bit too fast for you~" Kai said that, and as soon as she did, they were all off at their top speeds.

In a flash they were all at the finish line, Gon proclaiming his win.

Killua then proclaimed his own win.

Kai appeared next to the examiner, and proclaimed her win, feet firmly on the ground.

"Hey, examiner-san who was faster?" Gon asked, turning toward the man who was rather shocked by this turn of events.

"The young girl came before you by quite a few seconds, and then you two came across at the same time." The man said, hiding his shellshock.

"Oh… Well then I guess that we need to buy Kai dinner!" Gon said, smiling toward Kai.

Kai tilted her head to the side, a smug smile on her lips, "Oh, I don't want dinner. I want something much simpler; all I want is Kil-kun to admit I was better than him. You can do that, can't you Kil-kun? ~"

As the last words left her mouth, she flashed close to him and whispered in his ear teasingly, causing the boy to pout and look away, "NO WAY! It's only because you didn't run any of the rest of the time, just did your stupid floating thing. Also, don't call me Kil."

"Awwh, Kil-kun is embarrassed, how cute~ Don't worry Kil-kun, I know sometimes it's hard to face the truth. You don't want to admit you lost to a cute little girl like me, don't worry, I won't tell anyone." As she was finished, internally laughing as Killua was bright red and his eye was twitching in annoyance.

"Shut up." Killua said under his breath, before giving up, "… Okay I admit you are faster than me… Tch…"

Competition won, Kai just glomped Killua and nuzzled his cheek as she did to Gon earlier, "Kil-kun is so cute, don't worry I'll save you if you are ever too slow."

"O-Oi Oi! I don't need saving! You only beat me this one time okay?! I'll definitely beat you next time!" Killua declared, attempting to pry the leech off of himself.

However Kai hung on, stopping the nuzzling, "You can try if you want Kil-kun, but I'll win next time too~ "

"AND DON'T CALL ME KIL!"

Eventually Kai released Killua and sat next to him and Gon as they waited for Leo-san and Kura-chan to come out of the tunnel. Leo-san did not a moment later actually, but he was completely out of breath. Kura-chan on the other side seemed to be in perfectly good shape, which was interesting.

Kura-chan was surprising as well; he must have undergone an amazing amount of training.

"Hey, Gon, is this our destination?" Kura-chan asked, only to be met with a negative as the examiner spoke up.

"This is a wetland known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these Wetlands to get to the Second Phase. However, its home to many dangerous and tricky animals. Be very careful, for if you let them fool you, you'll surely die."

Seemed that the Phase One just got much more interesting

* * *

End Chapter:

* * *

Authour Note: Well, I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Let me know what you think~ Oh, eventually I plan to have some of the other Seven Deadly Sin's come into the story, what do you guys think?

Read and Review~


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Nanatsu no Taizai

 _Summary:_ After escaping from her home after her people turned against her, Kai a former fairy queen decided that her new goal would be to pass the hunters exam and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Killua X OC

 _Warnings:_ Slight crossover, don't need to read Taizai to understand. Violence and killing, because assassins ad knights and sins.

* * *

Chapter Six:

* * *

Just after the warning, a few idiots seemed to take the word of someone who was attempting to fool them only just a moment later. A man appeared, pretending to be the examiner and saying that the one that was leading us was the fake, which Kai knew wasn't true. The name who had lead them there had strength that the person before they did not. It also wouldn't have made much sense that all the hunter applicants would have fallen for something like that without noticing it for hours of running.

Of course, the matter was settled quickly when the clown killed the imposter and tested the examiner.

The clown was impressive really, if not a bit on the crazy side. There was all the change in the world that the examiner could have dropped him for that, and there was no doubt in Kai's mind that the man knew that well.

It didn't stop him though.

Some of the most dangerous people were people who couldn't be stopped by common sense.

Killua was walking the clown with suspicious eyes, likely gauging the strength level of the man, no doubt finding himself lacking, "We certainly can't relax our guard I suppose, oh well that will just make it more fun."

They started on their trek again, knowing well it would be significantly more difficult than before.

Not to mention Kai was worried.

That little bout with the examiner seemed to have awakened a good amount of bloodlust within Hisoka, the kind that you either needed to be alone for a few hours, or you needed to kill someone to get rid of.

Kai herself hadn't felt something like that in over 700 years, unable to control her want for revenge, to kill the people who had wronged her and her people.

It wasn't something she even liked to think about.

Killua seemed to notice as well, even though Gon was completely oblivious.

If Kai made an educated guess, it would be that Gon could feel the intentions of Hisoka with his enhanced senses, but didn't really know what it meant. The boy was just too nice, he'd never felt what Hisoka was feeling and didn't understand it enough to react.

"Gon, let's move up. I'm pretty concerned about the decreasing distance between us and Hisoka. We should stay away from him; he's planning on doing something dangerous. I can sense it in the air."

Gon sniffed the air for a moment, in an attempt to try to understand what Killua was talking about, "I can't smell anything…"

Kai snorted, "It's not that he smells Gon, it's that he's letting his bloodlust practically permeate the air."

Gon tilted his head, not really understanding. Killua just looked at the green haired boy in simplification, even as innocent as he was; Gon should understand what it meant…

"HEY! Kurapika, Leorio, Killua and Kai said that we should move up!" Gon yelled back suddenly, causing Killua and Kai to sweatdrop.

"Can't you feel the tension around us?" Killua whined

"Moron! If we had the ability we would already be up there! We'll catch up later!" Leo-san spat out

Killua ran ahead, causing Gon and Kai to speed up to stay with him. Kai was very worried, despite the fact she had wiped the expression from her face not to worry Gon.

Kura-chan and Leo-san were going to end up back there with Hisoka, and that was very worrying. Although Kai didn't know completely know Kura-chan and what his strengths were, there was no doubt in her mind that Leo-san wouldn't have any chance against someone like Hisoka. Yet, she was leaving them behind.

Knowing Gon, if she went back, he would follow knowing something was wrong. Kai liked Kura-chan and Leo-san, but she liked Gon a whole lot more than she liked both of the others combined. It brought her back to the question posed to them in the 'EXCITING TWO CHOICE QUIZ!'

If the people she liked were against the people she considered her group, her responsibility, she would choice the ones that she actually liked.

Again.

If she waited during something like this, chances were that she was going to end up late, late like all the other times she had lost something important.

Did she consider Leo-san and Kura-chan that important?

Did she deserve Gon as a friend if she didn't even attempt to save the two?

"I hear people screaming all around us." Gon mentioned, looking around in worry.

Killua was ignoring all of it as he ran, "Just keep your head down."

"I wonder if Kurapika and Leorio are okay…."

Gon looked so worried, it made Kai feel horrible. She knew the answer to her question. If she didn't help Leo-san and Kura-chan she didn't deserve to be friends with Gon. So she took a chance to get away well she could, when a frog hiding had tricked them into its mouth, she sped off. Not before casting another look behind her and silently thinking, _'Killua is his friend, and seems to have a decent head on his shoulders… Hopefully he can stop Gon from doing anything too stupid.'_

It took her a few moments to find the two missing members of the group in all the fog and noise. Kai wasn't a tracker by any means. It just wasn't something she never needed considering her past occupation, which made her a fighter, but not someone who could pick up to tiny little clues like most trackers.

That was a mental tangent that wasn't needed, especially when she found the two she'd been looking for a moment later.

They were had run into Hisoka's situation, and just watched.

Kai hide behind a tree, wanting to yell at them to just go, get out of there before the man notices them and tries something.

Instead she just stayed hidden and hoped that the two would get out of there so that she didn't have to interfere. The last thing that she really wanted was that mans attention. Surely, it would be no problem for her to deal with him, but the trouble that he could cause for her during the exam couldn't be underestimated if when she decided to take care of him, she forwent a permanent solution.

It left her with few options that she wanted.

Other than the greatest hope that her two group mates would get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

They didn't run, and although it was quickly causing her to lose hope, she did get the change to watch the clown fight.

It was interesting, using cards to cut like that. If Kai had to guess it was that type of magic power that she had been sensing since she got here again. Hisoka had used it before to cause that mans arms to disappear, but what he was using now was slightly different than that.

"Leorio, on my signal we run in different directions." Kura-chan strategizes, becoming Kai's newest favourite, "He's vastly more experienced in combat. The two of us won't stand a chance against him. We can't afford to squander time on a pointless fight."

Kai smiled, good old smart Kura-chan.

"NOW!"

The two of them took off in different directions, that way Hisoka couldn't follow them at the moment. They actually ran pretty fast with their lives on the line, interesting.

Knowing that those two were safe caused Kai to hug Chastiefol to herself, even just coming here had proved that she had changed a little bit from being the selfish queen that she was. Even if it was only a tiny bit, it was still enough to make her joyful.

That was, until she sensed someone walking closer, speaking words she really hoped she'd imagined, "I just can't do it. This may not be my fight, but I won't close my eyes."

With that, Leo-san ran at someone who was vastly his superior, with only a small piece of wood as his weapon.

Of all the idiotic and suicidal things that Kai had seen in her time, this had to be one of the stupidest, even if it was with good intentions. The former queen's teeth gritted as she withheld the want to jump right in, if anything she should wait to see how the situation would play out a little bit before stepping in.

Noticing that Leo-san was in mortal danger, she was about to step in.

Of course the situation she didn't predict the situation could get worse, until Gon added himself into the equation by hitting Hisoka with his batted fishing line, causing Hisoka to look back at him, "Not bad little boy…"

Instead of letting this play out any longer, Kai's voice echoed, "Chastiefol Configuration One: Spear."

Chastiefol in its most basic combat form attacked Hisoka at nearly full speed. The weapon took the form of a long broad spear which Kai could control with her ability with levitation, and Hisoka moved his attention from Gon into dodging the attack that had been graced toward him.

Kai was floating there, five feet off the floor with her hand outstretched, controlling Chastiefol's movements in conjuncture with her hand movements.

"Ohhh~ Another little opponent. This one even more interesting then the boy." Hisoka licked his lips as he turned to face Kai, only to have to dodge away from her spear as it attacked him from behind.

Kai kept up the attacking, not without giving Hisoka a moment to attack the shell shocked Gon, which caused Kai to stop her attacks and speed the spear in front of Gon, spinning it in a faster than normal method. This created something similar to a shield, but it also pissed Kai off.

"What do you think you're doing huh? I'm going to fight you, and you're going to leave my friends also so that they can get away from your psychotic ass well I distract you." Kai explained, through gritted teeth as she launched Chastiefol back into battle, this time floating above Gon should her help be needed again.

"Maybe this will help you remember the rules but forward here, Bumblebee!" Kai started making more complicated movements with her hands and fingers, and Chastiefol attacked the man from all different directions, which he dodged rather well, only getting nicked a few times.

The man was good, better than Kai had thought he would be.

"I wasn't going to hurt him you know, just test him a little bit. I see no need to kill someone with such potential to be an interesting fight in the future." Hisoka said, in between dodging.

Somehow though, it sounded much less giving then the words suggested. The look in his eye still spoke of bloodlust, and Kai doubted the man was all that sincere.

Gon had been scared the whole time, especially when Hisoka had attacked him during his battle with Kai, but soon enough he stopped out of it. Leo-san had moved to stand next to Gon, having recovered from his own shock of almost dying, and the inhuman amount of bloodlust that the man had thrown at him.

Leorio was trying to get Gon to go, but the boy wouldn't leave his place of watching his friend fighting what he knew to be a dangerous opponent.

All of the sudden, a card flew next to Kai's face, she didn't even have time to dodge and it cut her cheek deeply.

It was in that moment that she knew she'd made a mistake underestimating the man.

Kai knew that she didn't need to go all out against the man, or so she thought. Truly, the man had nothing on her power level, and didn't have the means to do damage or combat her weapon. Yet, the man was tricky enough to find holes and attack her still, and the attacks that he did make were fast.

If Ban, a member of the same group as her previously when in the Deadly Sins, could see her right now… Well he'd be laughing at how weak she was being.

The thought made her attack the man before her faster than before.

"What an interesting weapon… But are you really trying to kill me in front of your friend? He probably thinks the best of you, what if he saw you do that… Wonder what he would think…" The clown spoke, but Kai just smirked.

"Truly, I have no problem killing you. However, even if you were right about my not wanting to kill you in front of Gon, which you aren't – I can think of a few ways around that. Starting with a little bit of permanent and debilitating injury and moving up to petrifaction…" As Kai spoke, there was a dangerous look in her eye, one someone could only get if they had threatened something close to her.

Leo-san seemed to have enough of it though, "YOU BRAT! STOP FIGHTING A BATTLE YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO PISS HIM OFF MORE!"

…

Did he just say that?

Did Leo-san just say that….

Kai was going to kill him.

Her pride had taken a horrible blow with that, even Hisoka was looking at the man like he was a little bit out of his head. She was clearly taking the man on in ways the other hadn't even come close to accomplishing, and he said that?

"Uhhh~ What a mood breaker, but really he is stupidly brave… I guess that you guys can pass. I was just getting really excited too; she looked like she really wanted to kill me…" Hisoka licked his lips causing a look of utter horror to cross Kai's face.

With that, the man left, not without looking Kai straight in the face as he spoke his next words, "We'll fight again soon little one, hope it is at least as good as this."

Gon and Leo-san looked at Hisoka as he walked away, and Kai had her hands balled into fists. Something about that man rubbed her the wrong way, and it wasn't even his sneaky strength or the fact he hurt her friends, but the way that he spoke to her, so condescending. Like she truly was a little girl, even though she had more than proven herself worthy in ability…

It pissed her off.

* * *

End Chapter:

* * *

 _Authour Note:_ What did you think of that little Hisoka Vs. Kai? For the record, if anyone was wondering I put a picture of the male version of Kai (King from Seven Deadly Sinish with long pig tails) up on my profile if you want to give that a clicky.

I find it pretty difficult to write out battles especially, but I definitely wanted a Hisoka Vs Kai early on since I even started to think about this story. I think that the battle definitely helps me set up the strength level comparison between the two words, but that will be farther expanded when we get into the Second Phase and meet the Chairman.

 **Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Nanatsu no Taizai

 _Summary:_ After escaping from her home after her people turned against her, Kai a former fairy queen decided that her new goal would be to pass the hunters exam and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Killua X OC

 _Warnings:_ Slight crossover, don't need to read Taizai to understand. Violence and killing, because assassins ad knights and sins.

* * *

Chapter Seven:

* * *

Leo-san, Gon, Kai, and eventually having caught up with Kura-chan, all reformed their little group as they ran to the area Gon was leading them toward, trusting Gon's nose. Not that Kai couldn't sense all the people in that direction, but she did truly trust Gon to get them there regardless.

It didn't take too much longer to get here, but once they did Kai could feel eyes on her. Out of the corner of her vision she saw him, Hisoka.

If she had gotten over her frustration with their battle before, she was now feeling it completely again.

"Man, this sucks. We were all totally outclassed by that guy." Leo-san said, leaning up against a tree and making Kai swing a glare in his direction.

"You, you were totally outclassed by him. I on the other hand had a chance, and you- Ugh!" Kai spat out in frustration, before lying on Chastiefol's pillow form and trying to relax. These feelings of anger wouldn't help her when she faced the next obstacle in this test.

"Gon, Kai." Killua called out as he walked over, skateboard under his arm and one hand in his pocket, "I can't believe you guys actually got here. I thought you were done for."

Kai placed her head into the pillow and didn't look up because, _'Thanks Kil-kun that really helps with my current feelings.'_

That was sarcasm.

"Excellent work everyone! Phase Two will not occur right here, so I shall take my leave. Best of luck to you all." Our examiner for the First Phase walked away, and just as he faded into the forest, there was a rumbling sound that caused Kai to pick her head up and look around, finding the door to the gated area opening.

"If you passed, please enter. We are the Second Phase examiners."

Kai floated in along with everyone else, still laying stomach down on her large flying pillow, and she watched the new examiners. One was a shapely woman with blue hair, and the other was a rather large, but somehow boyish looking man. Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud stomach growl erupted throughout the entire area. It was similar to the ones that Diane had, when she was hungry. Diane was a giant, and member of the Seven Deadly Sins before it got broken up a few years ago.

Diane was also Kai's best and only friend for hundreds of years.

"Anyway, we'll fix your hunger soon." The smaller examiner said to the larger, "As the Second Phase test is; cooking!"

Everyone was laughing, or at least most of them were. The idea of hunters that were involved with food was just too much for them to take.

Kai had half the mind to send them after her Captain; his cooking could be considered a crime against humanity. It looked and smelled delicious, but if you even took one bite… Well everyone in the Sins learned not to take that bait.

"The required ingredient is pork!"

Kai smiled, a small and gentle smile that none of the group had seen before. They caught the expression, but somehow knew better than to ask.

Pork, Diane's favourite, and also the only thing that Kai knew how to cook at all. If it was to make her friend happy she would learn it, or that was how she had thought at the time. The former queen wanted to know what had happened to her friend, but knew that Diane, like all of the Sins, could take care of herself.

"You are free to use meat from any pig in the forest. You must use these cooking area's to prepare the pork, and you only pass if we both find it delicious."

A few moments later, everyone was off.

Gon was leading them somewhere in a matter of seconds after they entered the forest. Kai learned not to question Gon's abilities to sense things and just followed. If anything it was likely that Gon could smell the pigs from all the way over at the cooking stations. Gon, Kai, Kil-kun, Kura-chan, and Leo-san all slide down a hill as they followed Gon.

Of course no one really thought it through, so Kil-kun bumped into Gon, Kai bumped into Killua, and so on and so forth.

Kai just took the opportunity to wrap her arms around her white haired friend, who right off the bat tried to escape her arms, "Oi let go of me woman!"

"Don't be like that Kil-kun you know you like my hugs~" Kai sang back, completely ignoring his warning, and the useless struggle he was putting forward.

"Found them." Gon interrupted, causing Killua to stop struggling and just look at where Gon was pointing. Several pigs were scattered throughout the area, eating bones with near sickening snapping sounds.

"Are they carnivores…" Leo-san asked, rhetorically as they all got up to run away, or in Kai's case float, the pigs following in close behind.

So they ran, all the while attempting to find the pig's weak point.

Kai was running from a pig.

A pig.

It was a blow to her pride again, that she was doing such a thing. The hunter exam was truly chipping away at her self esteem. "Chastiefol Configuration One: Spear"

Finding a weak point to attack around the nose wasn't a problem for her right? She just needed to attack from the back well making the opponent thing that the enemy was in the front. Her spear spun wildly, responding to her hand movements and striking a hole through the entire head of the pig.

With that, she kept Chastiefol in spear form and made her way back, leaving her friends behind in that moment. They saw how she killed the pig, so they should have some better idea on how to deal with it now.

Ignoring the examiners that looked at her as she walked in, Kai got to work on cooking her pig.

"Hmm… Now what did Diane prefer on her whole roast big…" Kai looked at the ingredients before cleaning her pig of guts and organs. Diane preferred to eat the entire thing, it was a giant thing, but she doubted that the examiners would like that. Putting the pig on the fire, she worked on her glaze. A sweet glaze made of apple, and spread it all over once it was half finished cooking, even on the inside where she had taken the guts out.

It took a few hours, people started trickling in with their own pigs at that point, but Kai was too concentrated to pay any mind to that.

Eventually she was done slow cooking her meat, and got it plated. However she also noticed that some people were already serving the judges as she walked up.

That in and of itself was stupid, pig especially whole pig, needed more time to cook than that or it would be burned on the outside and raw on the inside. Shaking her head, she presented the judge with her pig.

The blue haired examiner actually looked interested, having failed everyone else it kind of surprised Kai.

The fatter one took a bite right off the bat, proclaiming that the dish was delicious. Kai turned toward the other examiner, "Hmm.. This looks like you actually tried unlike those other applicants… Alright I'll give it a shot."

The female hunter placed a bite into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed, her expression unreadable, "You fail. It's pretty good, you tried, and you cooked it well, the taste is okay, but it's a step down from something truly amazing and that is what you need to impress me."

That spoiled brat…

Kai had every right to be upset about failing, she was the only one so far to actually try to pass yet she still failed.

Falling onto Chastiefol, she started to pout.

"We're both stuffed… Well, I guess that means no one passes. We're done here~" The blue haired examiner exclaimed.

Everyone was pretty shocked and angry over what the examiner had said, but honestly what did they expect. They made fun of what she was, acted like her profession was a joke and put her in a bad mood. If they hadn't, it probably would have been a much easier pass for a number of people, especially Kai herself.

Kai _deserved_ to pass.

Even if all these others didn't in this Phase, Kai did.

The people around her started to pick fights with the examiners, really only making the situation worse. The former queen understood both sides of the argument, and the examiner had a point, no one (Other than Kai herself!) had really tried. The applicants had a point as well, this was very one sided, they were trying to become hunters not cooks. Not everyone fits into that small category of hunting.

Of course this still meant Kai should have passed. She wasn't pouting like a child, not really. It just looked like that because of the suns angle.

Everyone's least favourite examiner went on to explain, saying that none of them attempted to try new things; they lacked creativity which was something you needed if you wanted to be a hunter. Lacking that, they didn't deserve to pass let alone take the test.

Kai felt a spike of killing intent from Hisoka, causing her to sharply turn toward him.

Before anything hostile action could be taken though, a voice was heard echoing around the enclosure, "Even if they lack creativity, it's a bit excessive to fail them all isn't it?"

Suddenly, an old man jumped down out of an airship that had been flying over, causing Kai's eye to twitch. Freakishly strong old men where always something that annoyed her, like seriously how do they stay that strong when they get that old. Kai felt out with her senses to see just what kind of strength the old man had.

She ended up on her ass.

The shock had caused her to stop flying, something that hadn't happened since she was under a hundred years old.

It was because the man was strong, shockingly so. Kai would even say that the man was stronger than her, maybe even as strong as Escanor. Although Kai never could get much of a clear read on her fellow Sin, the rough idea was about the same.

Kai hadn't thought that people that strong were around in this place, it was shocking to her. If anything she should have kept her thoughts more open, it had been arrogant of her to assume that her country was so considerably stronger then this place. Arrogant, and childish, still even with that having been discovered Kai couldn't help but feel better. This place was even more interesting than she thought it would be.

It would never be worth getting annexed and betrayed by her people like she was, but Kai was starting to think she could come to love it here.

"Chairmen of the Selection Committee, he's in charge of the Hunter Exam, Chairmen Netero." The blue haired examiner said, stepping forward to face the man.

Netero went to explain, "Normally, I wouldn't get involved in the exam like this, instead working behind the scenes. However when there is a problem like this, I can't help but have to step forward. Now, you failed them all because of their reluctance to try new things?"

For a moment, the tomboy examiner looked far more bashful, "No… I lost my cool because they were insulting Gourmet Hunters. I made the exam far harder than it needed to be, and if I hadn't at least that girl would have passed."

For a moment, all eyes turned to Kai who promptly blushed and buried herself into Chastiefol's pillow form. She wasn't a fan of all that attention; it had been awhile since so many people looked at her. The former queen never thought it would happen again.

" … I am unqualified to be an examiner! I will resign, please retake the Second Phase."

"Hmm… It would be hard to find another examiner in the time needed. Instead we need to think of a different solution." The old man said, stroking his beard, "Why don't you come up with another test, this time you will complete it with them so that they know what to do."

The blue haired women thought for a moment, and everyone held their breath. If she refused, they had no clue what they would do, would they all end up failing?

A smirk spread across their examiners lips, "I have the perfect idea…"

The chairman boarded all of them onto the airship and brought them to a large mountain that seemed to somehow be split in half. Everyone was wondering what the new test would be, but nearly no one was worried. Upon exiting and looking down they were met with the newest challenge.

"Now everyone, look down there." The blue haired examiner said, pointing downward at the webbing going across the entire split of the mountain, "That is a spider eagle web."

"Please look beneath the web, those white things? Those are Spider Eagle eggs. These animals build their webs like this because predatours can't get at them. However, this also makes the eggs hard to obtain. This is the meaning of Gourmet Hunting."

With those words, the blue haired examiner jumped down, and clung to one of the web pieces, waiting for something. When she let go, and grabbed an egg, everyone was shocked. It was weird, she was a professional but it didn't look like there was any clear way to get back up. Then the updraft pushed her up, and everyone got the idea.

Kai however was just chuckling, finding the whole situation more than hilarious.

This, THIS was her test? The first one was harder for her, she could fly okay. It felt like an underestimation of her abilities, even though she knew that it wasn't being aimed at her. There was no way that the women knew about her abilities, so it didn't make sense for her to take it personally. It wouldn't stop her from pouting at how easy it was though.

Kai was the first one to go down, still pouting as she sat on Chastiefol's pillow form. Looking down as she went into a slow decent, ignoring the shocked looks she was getting, she grabbed three eggs and floated back up.

There was some idiot that didn't wait for the updraft to attempt it, and confidently jumped down. Well that was the end of that guy.

Then someone had the guts to attempt to jump onto her pillow and steal her eggs. "Hooo~ Someone's gutsy…" She spoke aloud, watching the guy who was jumping toward her, than last minute moving out of the way and allowing the man to fall to his death.

No one else attempted after that, which was good because she was floating next to the rest of her little group.

The moment she got there Leo-san yelled at her, "You're not doing ANOTHER test right! TCH! You brat…" In a whisper nearly inaudible he ended with, "Such a horrible brat too, just letting that guy fall…"

Kil and Gon had bright eyes though, "Hey Kai, can I try that later?" Gon asked with excitement clear in his tone.

Looking at Killua's expression it was clear that he wanted to ask as well, "Sure you can Gon, Kil-kun can too if he can manage to ask me nicely~"

Killua stubbornly turned the other way. No way was he giving into that woman.

It was a good distraction from the breaking web, until Gon shouted, "NOW!"

The group let go and went to get their eggs, so Kai flew back to the edge of the cliff and touched down. Ignoring the looks that she was getting from the people who were still there as she waited for her friends to catch up so that they could boil the eggs that they had gotten.

A few minutes later, the eggs were boiled, and Kai got to eat for the first time since that drink from Tonpa.

"I see why their called dream eggs." Kura-chan said, enjoying every bite.

Killua on the other hand didn't say a thing, but his expression clearly expressed his joy in that moment. He looked like a satisfied cat, at least until he ran out and started to pout. He looked damn near ready to go down and get another egg.

"You know Kil-kun, maybe if you give me a hug I'll give you one of mine~" Kai sang, fully expecting to be turned down.

Instead she was glomped, her shock caused her to be unable to move and a blush spread across her cheeks. It was different from teasing someone else, when someone did it to you in anyway the situation was entirely different, Kai knew this well.

Before she even knew what was happening completely, she was released and down one egg with a grumbled, "Don't call me Kil…"

Kai was blushing too hard to even look at him right now anyway, never mind call him a nickname. If she had looked at him, she would have noticed a matching blush. However she didn't, and before long they were boarding the airship and were on to the Third Phase. Kai still unable to look at Killua.

 _Damn, I'm over a thousand years old and I still can't control my shyness._

* * *

End Chapter:

* * *

 _Authour Note:_ So I got to add in some cute Killua and Kai moments. At least it's cute in my opinion, let me know what you guys think? I went through Second Phase as quickly as possible, it's not my favourite. Plus next chapter we get to see the chairman game which is one of my favourite parts of the Hunter Exam Arc. Well, after the Third Exam battles anyway. (Which I do have something planned for HINTHINT. I'm a couple chapters ahead on quotev if you actually have read this far and want to check that out.)

Next update should be in the next few days, I do have the chapters done after all.

 **Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary:_ After escaping from her home after her people turned against her, Kai a former fairy queen decided that her new goal would be to pass the hunters exam and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Killua X OC

 _Warnings:_ Slight crossover, don't need to read Taizai to understand. Violence and killing, because assassins ad knights and sins.

* * *

Chapter Eight:

* * *

Upon the airship, the old man introduced himself and his assistance once again. Apparently, he hadn't planned on showing himself until the final stages of the exam. Seeing as how he liked the tension in the air, the old man wanted to stay and watch them for a bit. The weird green being told them what time they were going to arrive, and eventually people started to trickle out.

Kai was pretty exhausted to be perfectly honest.

Usually she never went so long without rest; it was part of the reason behind her Sin if you thought about it.

Grizzly Sin of Sloth, Fairy Queen Harlequin.

At least, she used to be, at least half of that was untrue now. Not that it mattered much, it still proved her point. She was slothful; she liked being that way for the most part as long as it didn't put the people she cared about at risk.

Yawning, covering her mouth as she moved out of the room and into a small corner. Ignoring everyone else as she lay on her pillow like it was a bed and bundled up to herself. It wasn't long before she was asleep, ignoring the rest of the world. A good feeling, something she had missed in the past few days of fighting, thinking, strategizing, and above all;

No sleep.

This peaceful and restful moment lasted about half an hour before someone found her little corner of the airship. Most people would have ignored her, maybe killed her in her sleep to get rid of the competition, but this person did something far crueler. They woke Kai up.

"Kaiiii~ Me and Killua are exploring the ship. Come with us."

The former queen's eyes blinked open, looking at the two figures that were over her. Gon and Killua, expectant expressions on their faces and a piece of meat in their hands – Most likely having just come from the kitchens.

Sitting up with a yawn she studied the two.

Gon's innocent eyes were too much for her, she couldn't say no when it was him that asked. In that moment though, Kai realized why that was. Gon's eyes reminded Kai of her sister. Elaine was such an innocent girl, even as old as she was. Her eyes always reflected the best intentions in their wide depths.

If nothing else it certainly explained why she got so attached to Gon so fast.

"… I guess I can." Kai floated upward, snuggled up to Chastiefol as she did so. Perhaps she could fall asleep like this, it wasn't nearly as restful but it was definitely her most useful skill.

The Sin would never allow anyone to convince her otherwise.

Killua watched Kai out of the corner of his eye, she was so weird. That floating thing, sleeping curled up on that weird pillow, always trying to hug him or something like that. Not only that, but she was suspicious, and from what he'd briefly seen, very strong. Probably even stronger than him, and there was nothing that set him on edge like someone being stronger than him.

Once those suspicious thoughts were in his head they were usually hard to get rid of. Yet seeing her so tired, yawning like that, her danger level in his head was non-existent. Even Gon pinged louder in some ways. Killua couldn't figure out what it was…

"Hey Killua, Kai look at this!" Gon pointed out the window at the lights, "It's like the ground is covered in pretty gems!"

Killua nodded enthusiastically, completely forgetting about his earlier thoughts.

Even Kai was spell bound by the sight before them. On her continent the technology was far less then it was here, they didn't want to advance in some ways so they didn't really try. Sure technology took away some of the amazing things in nature, but this was nearly as amazing.

Her thoughts were broken a moment later, "Killua, Kai, I've been wondering… Where are your mother and father?"

It had been so long since Kai had thought about that.

"Hmm… They're alive, probably." Killua answered before Kai could even formulate something to say.

"What do they do?" Gon asked in his typical childish naivety.

"They're assassins."

"Huh, both of them?" Gon looked pretty shocked.

Kai on the other hand was the complete opposite of that. It made a lot of sense really, the way that Killua moved. The senses that he had, and the way that he just looked at some people at times all seemed to have bled over from hardcore training. Instead she just let out a quite, "Thought so…"

Killua was relieved, he actually let out a startled laugh, "You two are too much, usually people hate me after I say something like that. Well, that or they don't believe me…" Killua sat himself down, and started to laugh even harder. "You two are definitely the first people to ever take it seriously."

"You're telling the truth though, right?" Gon asked, but there wasn't any worry in his tone because of his friends past profession, maybe even current profession.

Kai didn't have to worry about it; Kil-kun couldn't really hurt her even if he wanted to. He could hurt Gon if he tried though, which made her wonder how her spiky haired friend possibly became so trusting. Too trusting would be a better way to put it.

"What about you Kai, how do you know?" Killua asked her, she wasn't the same trusting type as Gon, so there had to be a different reason.

Kai tilted her head in thought before answering, "The way Kil-kun moves is so silent and purposeful, plus Kil-kun has very high ability even higher than Gon possibly. It's not easy to get that without training, and Kil-kun had that ability to sense Hisoka's killing intent. It fit all together once you mentioned assassination."

All she got was a wide eyed stare from her white haired friend, "Eh… And you're okay with it?"

Kai hugged Kil, who seemed a bit shocked still, before answering. "Kil-kun is Kil-kun, who his family is and what his abilities are don't matter. Not even what Kil-kun has done in his past matters. Now is what matters and now Kil-kun is one of my only friends."

Kai nuzzled at Killua, feeling him swallow nervously for some reason or another before she heard a soft, "Thank you."

Then was promptly pushed off so hard she hit the wall behind her, "Don't call me Kil."

Instead of teasing him again, she only got up and sat back down next to the two with a smile.

Gon was watching their interaction with intense eyes, "You two really get along together well don't you? Killua should tell us more about his family though."

Kai blushed at what Gon said at first, before turning toward Killua. The former queen was pretty curious about the family now and also wondered if Killua was still an assassin. It wouldn't matter to her; she'd still be his friend. It would be hypocritical to do otherwise, considering her sin.

The hand that was holding Chastiefol allowed the pillow to drop to the floor. Kai pulled her let up, lightly touching the tattoo that embodied her Sin, her worst mistakes.

The brooding was broken after a few moments, "When I told them I wanted to make my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears in her eyes, screaming about my potential. They were horrible, and we ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side, and ran out of there."

Kai was rather amazed, not so much at Killua's words, but Gon's reaction to them. Gon just laughed, even when hearing his friend had stabbed his mother and brother before hightailing it. It was a dark humour, but the former queen knew that Gon didn't really have that in him. It was in that moment Kai knew just how dangerous Gon could be, because he was simply too innocent to really know all that much about right and wrong.

It was worse than knowing and doing the wrong thing when you thought about it.

"Killua told us about his parents, Kai could too!" Gon suddenly interrupted her thoughts of her most innocent friend's morality.

How did she answer this without giving away things that she didn't feel comfortable telling them about just yet…?

"My mother and father are both dead. Where I come from, I guess they would have what would be the equivalent to something like a Hunter job. Hmmm… Maybe my dad would be a bit different than that, but it's the main idea. They died fighting against someone who was trying to destroy our home, and died in the process."

Gon opened his mouth to ask another question, the moment he did however something stopped him dead in his tracks.

A blast of killing intent from someone not even Kai had felt come up to them, before whoever it was quickly cut it and hid themselves before the former queen could sense who they were. At the same time, another presents appeared almost immediately on the other side of the hallway.

The old chairman was walking down asking, "Something wrong?"

Looking at her companions, Kai knew she wasn't the only one that had felt that. Considering that the old man appeared right after the killing intent disappeared, and the killing intent was so strong, it was something she would have expected from someone with the old man's strength… It matched.

Killua seemed to think so as well, and the atmosphere was tense.

Gon was definitely the innocent one in the situation once again, "Hey Netero-san, did you see someone coming from that direction?"

"You're pretty fast for an old man." Killua cut the chairman off before he got the chance to answer Gon's question.

"Ehh? That little trick?" The old man said, leaning forward slightly. "I barely moved."

"Tch, I always hated freakishly strong old men." Normally Kai would keep that kind of though internal, especially in front of the man himself. This was different though, he was purposely testing them right now, and the last thing she wanted to do was be considered a failure.

The old man went on to basically tease them, asking them questions about the exam and what they thought about it. This time Kai kept her mouth shut, just watching the man, and resisting the urge to summon Chastiefol out of its pillow form just in case. Killua was being far too confrontational with the strong old man, it was making her shiver.

Eventually an even more suspicious offer came in, "I wanted to ask you three, if you wanted to play a little game with me."

The twelve year olds were unable to resist. Even Kai wanted to see what the whole 'game' thing was about. Moments later, they were lead into a gym like room with padded walls and a wooden waxed floor. The old man had gotten changed a little bit into something more comfortable for the 'game' and had gotten a ball, balancing it on his finger.

"Now for the rules…"

The applicants needed to get the ball from the man, it was pretty simple.

Killua was the one that went first, and Kai took this time to watch Gon and Killua fight more closely.

Personally she wasn't interested in this little game. What she really wanted was more information on the examiner that was before them. He was strong, Escanor strong. It was freaky, standing in front of someone that was strong like that, even if slightly weaker, without it being dependent on the Phases of the Day. If she was honest, it made her shake slightly. Her abilities might be greater, but without her immortality and the small portion of power she lost with it, the idea of facing someone like that was too daunting to even think about.

It also was a thought that took her off of the goal that she was trying to think about originally - Watching Gon and Killua.

Killua actually did something she hadn't ever seen before, the way that he was walking, however it was, made clones of himself. Interesting, of course Kai could sense which one actually held the power, but most people could fall for something like that without her level of sensing ability.

It was different to think about; when you were strong it's actually really hard to put into perspective how much strength the other people around you have - Especially if they have less than you. Killua lost the battle not to her surprise, but the abilities he had shown were satisfying enough.

Gon was next, but it wasn't anything surprising.

Compared to Killua she already knew most of what Gon would do…

Kai had no intentions of participating herself, but Gon came over to her after that and held out his hand for a tag in. The eyes that looked so much like her sister, and before she knew it she was standing right in front of the old man putting up a fighting stance.

"God what am I doing…" Kai muttered, all the others in the room picking it up because of their good hearing.

At least there wasn't anything to trip on.

Taking a deep breath, Kai pounced forward at full speed toward the ball.

Netero looked at the power in the girl before him and wasn't all that surprised. From what he gained from watching her do the Second Phase, and what he could sense, it wasn't all that surprising she was considerably faster than the two boys, even as fast as he himself was.

Still, he kept the ball from her pretty easy.

The movements resembled fighting too much. Fighting wasn't something Kai could do on the ground.

So she tripped, on her own two damn feet.

Gon and Killua had been watching in rapt attention, amazed at how fast their friend was. It was pretty disappointing to see her not able to do much more than run in a straight line. It wasn't really her fault; over 1000 years fighting in the air caused things like that. Dodging Kai was fine with, but constant movement was beyond her.

Netero was also pretty deadpan at the inability of the female before him, just staring at her incredulously.

"Hey, can I use whatever I want to help me?" Kai said, floating herself back onto her feet and a fighting position.

The old man before her only nodded, curious about what she would come up with.

Chastiefol which had been next to the boys suddenly floated over toward her, everyone in the room watching the progress with rapt attention. The second that the pillow was next to her, a smirk lit Kai's face, "Chastiefol Configuration Two: Guardian."

The pillow morphed its shape into a giant teddy bear form, and Kai controlled it's movements into attacking the Old Man, well attempting to get the ball from the back whenever the guardian attacked.

It was working too.

Each attack she got closer and closer to her goal and better with using this way to attack the old man, until suddenly it worked. The ball was out of the man's hand and she was behind his back, the ball was so close to getting caught that Gon and Killua were holding their breaths.

Kai collapsed taking deep breaths looking more than tired. The ball hit the floor, quickly picked back up by the old man as he looked down at the girl with a passive expression.

The girl could have had that, although the exhaustion that she was showing wasn't fake, the ball had been practically in her hands before she collapsed. Kai didn't get the ball on purpose; the old man was curious about why but didn't think it best to ask in front of her friends.

Killua was the first of her friends to speak up in a shout, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Man Kai you totally had that old man right were you wanted him with your weird pillow."

Gon was more interested in the pillow than Kai nearly beating the old man.

Kai was more interested in getting some air. All of her weaknesses were tested in that... What, five minute little right? It hit all her weak points, and neither of them were really serious, not using the majority of their magic power or abilities other than speed... But it did show her some interesting things.

That she would think about when she woke up.

She dragged herself over to the side of the room, forcing Chastiefol to float next to her in pillow form. Once she was pretty much out of the way of where the fighting would be happening, Kai collapsed into a deep sleep.

 _'_ _Too much work… Should have never left when those two woke me up…'_ Was her last thought.

* * *

End Chapter:

* * *

 _Authour Note_ : Hello hello~ Another chapter out, which I am pretty proud of. It showed a lot of what Kai's weaknesses were, a few of which still haven't been run across and will have to wait until _ Arc. Didn't think I'd give spoils did you? ;o Also, apparently strategizing isn't a word. If it is google won't tell me how to spell it so thanks so much google. I thought we had something...

 **Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Nanatsu no Taizai

 _Summary:_ After escaping from her home after her people turned against her, Kai a former fairy queen decided that her new goal would be to pass the hunters exam and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Killua X OC

 _Warnings:_ Slight crossover, don't need to read Taizai to understand. Violence and killing, because assassins ad knights and sins.

* * *

Chapter Nine:

* * *

A chiming sound brought her out of her deep sleep, causing her to look around in disorientation. Gon was not that far from her, having only just woken up himself, and she was still situated the room that they had been sparring with the old man in.

"I apologize for the long wait; the airship will soon arrive at the destination."

The second that those words left the announcers mouth, Gon was bouncing around as if he hadn't been sleeping only a moment before, looking at the window and clinging to the wall like a monkey.

This was opposed to Kai, who slowly got up and went to the bathroom, washing her face and looking at in the mirror to fix her hair.

Her green and orange thigh length sweatshirt had quite a bit of wear in it. Her black pants which came down to just above the knee also had some dirt on them, which she promptly brushed off, and her boots were dirty as well, they followed the colour scheme of her shirt, but she didn't bother to clean them off much. They would simply get dirty again.

Looking considerably more presentable then when she went in, Kai moved to join the rest of the group, lying on her pillow as she did so.

In the First Phase, people didn't think anything of her. Now things were different, and she could feel it in the air, people were looking at her. They were accessing her with far more seriousness than they had previously, and the Second Phase show of her flying talents had gotten her that. It felt good, to have them considering her seriously as they should have been all along.

"This is the area for the Third Phase, Trick Tower." Spoke the bean like humanoid, "To pass this Phase, you must get to the base of the tower alive, in the time limit of 72 hours. With that, let the Third Phase begin."

Everyone began to look at the tower, looking over the edge to see what they had to deal with and what the 'trick' might be.

Gon was the first in their little group to look over the edge, and the tower was pretty much straight down.

"Are we meant to climb down?" Leo-san asked, worried about what the answer would be.

"That would be suicide." Kura-chan reassured himself, "No one could do it."

With that, the group swung a look at Kai, who rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Somehow, I doubt that it's so straight forward. It's called Trick Tower after all. If all we had to do was climb down, it would be very underwhelming."

Killua and Kura-chan both nodded thoughtfully. Whereas Gon and Leo-san still looked unsure of what she said, as both had a much more straightforward way of thinking.

Suddenly a man walked up chuckling, "This test is easy for someone like me, a top-class rock climber."

The man started down, going at a reasonably fast pace, impressing Killua and Gon. He was a braggart though, talking about how he would be the first to pass all the way down. It seemed like karma got him a moment later, when some strange flying, and apparently man-eating, creatures swooped down and snatched him up.

Climbing and or floating down were a no go.

Then people started to get into the tower somehow. Kai could sense it clearly, they were appearing beneath her one by one, and only about thirty were still up when Kai started to figure out what was going on.

There were trap doors placed periodically around, and it didn't take long for the rest of their little team to pick up the idea there. They needed to find and enter one of these doors.

Gon was the one that solved that problem for them, "Kai, Kurapika, Leorio!"

Kai floated over to where she was being called followed by the other two.

Gon explained, pushing in the tile to show that he'd found one of the doors. There were five of them, and they were only really big enough for one. The biggest problem was- "Some of them are probably traps"

Kura-chan explained before Kai could even finish her thought.

"As one person can only use one door, we'll have to split up." Killua explained, "Gon and I decided that we were both going to choose a door."

"No hard feelings if one of them is a trap." Gon included.

No one had any objections, and lined up at the door that they wanted. Kai was actually behind the main group, which made her door clearly the most suspicious out of the lot. If anything happened though, she was also the most equip to deal with it, so there was no complaints on her side.

They said their goodbyes, and jumped.

Only to meet up again less than half a second later.

Leo-san would be the one that landed on his head.

"That was a brief farewell." Kura-chan commented, sounding slightly sarcastic, although it was well hidden.

Taking a closer look around the room, it was small and brick, ever closed in. Kai was expecting that, even if disliking it for closing off a great number of her combat options. There was a stand in the center of the farthest wall, holding something that looked like five watches; they all made their way over.

"The five of you must follow the will of majority to reach your goal."Gon read off, picking up a stopwatch, "Stopwatches…"

Each of the picked one up, it seemed to be counting down the 72 hours that they had.

"There's an O and an X button." Killua puzzled aloud as they all snapped their watch on.

Suddenly a voice came on over the loud speaker, announcing that they were the examiner, "…And prisoner warden, maybe paths have been made through this tower. You guys have the path of majority rules; of course this means that cooperation will be key if you want to pass. If one persons selfish behavior derails the entire group, you lay lose. Best of luck!"

A piece of the wall opened up as the loud speaker turned off, showing a door with a screen on it.

"At this door select O to open, and X to remain closed." Gon read off once again, and Kai tilted her head. It seemed to be a warm up question, giving them the main idea of what the rest of this would be like. Given that this would be a majority rules test, the option that got the most votes would win.

They all brought their watches up and clicked on the O option.

The door opened, and they all continued on.

The next question was which direction they wanted to go into. Something which Kai couldn't care less about, so she just honestly choose randomly. The only one that could possibly make a big deal about something like that was Leo-san. Somehow, Kai could see this becoming a trend in this; if you don't agree with Leo-san then you're wrong.

The former queen could already tell this was going to be headache inducing.

This was why when she ruled her realm it was not a democracy.

The gate to the direction they choose opened, Leo-san still complaining as they walked along. Eventually they came to the end, looking around at what they were met with. There were two openings into the middle of an arena type deal, one opening they were standing on.

Suddenly Kai tensed, looking around as she attempted to put a face to the familiar strength invaded her senses.

A group of people walked out on the other side, and Kai was wide eyed. The former queen definitely knew who that was.

Interesting.

A smirk spread across her face, ' _A fighting arena, the same number of people on both sides, and_ _him_ _on the other side. This should be fun, can't wait to see how this ends up. I'm sure that he can sense me as well. Man, this will bring back memories.'_

Suddenly the loud speaker came back on again, "Gentleman and Ladies let me explain. Before you are some of the prisoners that we had brought in for this test, you will be fighting them in one-on-one battles. Each person on both sides may only fight once. Everyone is allowed to use any method that they like, there will be no draws. As this is majority rule, you must win three out of five to move on, also even if you win three, the remainder must still fight. In addition, the prisoner's sentences will be reduced by a year for each hour that they stall you here.

"So, who will go first?" Killua asked everyone on our side, ignoring the other side for the moment.

Gon immediately raised his hand, and Kai just shrugged. The former queen trusted Gon to do his best and win the battle, but even if he lost, the rest of the group would gain something from that and win the next rounds. If they lost Killua to the first fight, Gon would be remaining to fight. As much as Gon was good, he wasn't a thinker, which was something they might need.

Gon was probably the perfect person to go first.

There was an objection from Leo-san, but he was silenced by the logic that Kai then produced in Gon's favour, and a metal pathway extended from the floor and Gon walked over. The sound of hand cuffs dropping to the floor as Gon's opponent walked over as well.

The man didn't look like much, skinny and crazy type.

"He looks weak…" Killua muttered under his breath, looking unimpressed.

Kai smiled at him, "Don't be like that Kil-kun, they aren't all like that. I can tell you that at least one of them could probably beat you, Gon, Leo-san, and Kura-chan together in a fight."

Killua just glared, internally enraged at the underestimation posed to him, not that he was able to stay angry about it long. He assumed that she was just teasing.

She wasn't.

"I'm not very strong." Gon's opponent admitted, "I don't really enjoy fist fights, or any physical activity really."

Kai was kind of embarrassed about how similar to herself that brought the criminal.

"I do." Gon went on to confess to his opponent, "But I'm not very good at mental things."

"I thought so, and because of this I thought up a simple game for the two of us to play that won't use physical or mental abilities." The man brought up, very suspiciously.

A moment later he pulled out two candles and explained what he wanted. They would both have a candle, the first person to end up with a melted candle lost, the other one would win, the person whose candle went out would lose, and the other would win. It was a pretty straightforward type of game.

The aim of the game was shown a moment later when the candles were different lengths, and majority rules needed to be used to choose which one Gon would have.

Leo-san and Kura-chan were debating; Kai came up with her own idea to put forward.

"Why don't we just choose whichever one, and then Gon can just blow out the other guys candle if he gets the wrong pick."

Everyone just kind of stared at her, and she shrugged, "No point in wasting time going over this. Honestly Gon should have never agreed to this little game, but now that he has the simplest way is best."

Gon on the other hand frowned, "I guess that's okay… But only if my candle was tricked!"

Too kind hearted.

Everyone on their team voted, it came out to 3-2 in favour of the long candle.

Both of the competitors went and lit their candles before walking back to where they had been. A kink in their plan appeared only a moment later. Air started to rise from the bottom of the arena, causing Gon to have to cover his candle to protect the flame. It was clear that he wouldn't be able to run at the other guy to blow his candle out that way.

They would simply have to hope.

"Tch and my idea had been good too." Kai pouted, rocking back and forth as with her pillow.

The entire time she could feel the eyes of her opponent on her. Of course it wasn't official yet, but Kai knew that the other was smirking, waiting for their turn to have some fun.

"You're planning on doing something bad…" Gon commented, keeping a hand over his candle to keep it from going out.

"No… I've already planned for this."

With those words Gon's candle lit up like a firework. Gon's candle wax was dripping onto the floor, burning Gon as it did so. The group was worried at this point; they didn't really see anything Gon could do.

It hit Kai a moment too late, because Gon was already acting on what she was about to put forward.

Gon was placing the candle on the floor and running at the man, blowing his opponents candle out.

Kai was suitably impressed; she knew of course that Gon was capable of many things. A plan like that wasn't something that she saw him capable of, but now she knew better. The brunette knew now that she would have to put more trust in Gon next time, there was no need for her to give him all the answers.

Across the way, a blue man took off his shackles and started to walk over to the arena.

"I'll go next." Kura-chan stated, stepping forward before anyone could say any differently.

Once they were both on the fighting platform, the man through off the cloak with a 'roar' and raised his fists.

Kai burst out into laughter, not bothering in the least to hide her feelings on the matter. The man looked like a science fair project worked on by a two year old, and the act he was putting on was too much. Honestly, she could feel his strength level and he had nothing really, not even on Kura-chan who was only about moderate to begin with. The criminal side was giving off a deep chuckle as well, and Kai knew who that was.

They at times had similar senses of humour, to match their similar committed Sin.

Ban, Fox Sin of Greed.

Kai could admit that she had far more to make up for than Ban. Her always being late, being too slothful in her actions, that had caused the Fairy Forest to be burned down. Unlike Ban though, it wasn't her first horrible crime. Before that, 700 years before that almost, she had done something else. Her slothful nature had caused her not to notice that one of her people, her former best friend Helbram, had been massacring humans for years.

As far as Kai cared though Ban and her own sin were much simpler, they were unable to protect the guardian of the Fairy Forest. The worst crime either of them could ever have committed.

Kai attempted to focus herself back on Kura-chan, not wanting to miss the fight due to reminiscing on times that she ought not be thinking about if she wanted to fight Ban with a clear mind.

The faker was attempting to fool Kura-chan out, but Kurapika kept his cool and didn't fall for it. Opting to fight the weakling as the prisoner wanted it, weaponless.

Then Kurapika's opponent seemed to strain himself as if he was trying to use the bathroom.

"Oioi, is Kurapika going to be okay?" Leo-san asked, slightly worried.

Before Kai could say anything Gon cut in, "He'll be fine; Kurapika's opponent doesn't give me chills."

What a simplistic way of looking at it.

"I doubt that Kura-chan will have trouble with an opponent that looks like he needs to use the bathroom every time he is getting ready to attack." Kai motioned toward the blue man as she said it.

Killua gave an amused scoff at the words, but nodded, "The man is clearly not strong at all; he's just trying to fake out. He's a blowhard that doesn't have the guts to hit anyone, let alone kill them."

Leo-san looked at the three kids, wondering what type of monsters that they were. They didn't think that the prisoners were all that dangerous at all; they were acting like it was all a game.

The man attacked, missing Kura-chan by a mile. However, he left a whole in the floor with his fist. Interesting, because the man didn't actually have the strength to do that from what Kai could sense. Must be some sort of unnatural enhancement – Still the former queen wasn't worried. Kura-chan would be more than enough to deal with the man.

It all seemed just fine, until the blue man turned his back and Kura-chan gave a sharp intake of breath.

"That tattoo… It's a sign of the Phantom Troupe." Leo-san breathed out with a feeling of horrour.

' _Wasn't that the people who killed Kurapika's clan?'_ Kai thought to herself, ' _I thought that they would be stronger, especially considering they are still around with some of the best hunters after them. Hunters aren't weak… Something smells fishy here.'_

The air was thick with fury that the blue man didn't even know he'd awakened. There was a pulsing strength that Kura-chan seemed to have awakened from inside of him, a significant power boost from what Kai could feel.

An impressed whistle from the other side showed that Ban the Fox Sin agreed with that sentiment.

A burst of speed, and suddenly the blue man was up in the air and trying to give up. Something that didn't happen until Kura-chan punched him and spoke, voice filled with suppressed fury, "Three things. One: To prove that you belong to the Phantom Troupe means you need to have a number tattooed inside the spider. Two: They don't bother to keep up with the number of people they've killed. Three: Don't speak of the Phantom troupe again, or I _will_ kill you."

Kura-chan then walked away, anger leaving him slowly as he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Kura-chan is pretty impressive when he's angry."

Killua nodded at the sentiment, "Saw the blue man's defeat coming from a mile away, especially when he showed that tattoo. Kurapika's killing intent was pretty impressive then."

"Kil-kun is so smart~" Kai teased, pinching his cheek.

Killua leaned away with a small blush and looked the other way, spitting out, "Don't call me Kil!"

Kai just pouted, Kil-kun couldn't take a compliment.

Aside from the teasing though, there were more important things to think about. Two battles done, Gon won his and Kura-chan won his. That meant that Leo-san, Kil-kun, and Kai still had battles, and they needed one more to advance. Kai hoped that Leo-san or Kil-kun won theirs, because with the opponent that she was going to have there was no guaranteed win.

That just made it all the more interesting.

Kai could hear Kura-chan talking about being glad that his rage wasn't fading, Kai could nearly feel her eyes sadden. A horrible way to live, feeling rage all the time – Kai would know.

At some point, she had felt similar.

The next round was coming up, distracting her thoughts. Leo-san went up, intending fully to complete his fight and give them their final win, not to rely on the kids.

 _'_ _Wonder if he'll feel like that after he sees my fight with Ban.'_ Kai thought.

Leo-san got a weak opponent, weaker than even he was. Considering how crafty the last one was, Leo-san couldn't be too careful.

Proven when a moment later, "Alright, I'll get our final victory. Toss that guy out of the way and let's get on with it."

The opponent stepped forward, "We can't do that. We can't move him because his match hasn't been settled. He's still alive, only knocked out, as this was a death match; it means that this hasn't been settled yet."

Seems their next problem had arisen.

* * *

End Chapter:

* * *

 _Authour Note_ : Hello again~ Another chapter out! Be ready for an interesting change in loyalties next chapter. I thought about this a lot, and I kind of like what I'm about to do so don't hate me too hard.

 **Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Nanatsu no Taizai

 _Summary:_ After escaping from her home after her people turned against her, Kai a former fairy queen decided that her new goal would be to pass the hunters exam and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Killua X OC

 _Warnings:_ Slight crossover, don't need to read Taizai to understand. Violence and killing, because assassins ad knights and sins.

* * *

Chapter Ten:

* * *

"He's still alive and hasn't surrendered, meaning that the match is still ongoing."

It should be simple, he was unconscious, they needed him to surrender or die, Kurapika needed to go and finish him off. Somehow though, Kai didn't think it was going to end up going like that.

"Oi Kurapika, go finish off that worthless trash."

"I refuse." Kura-chan promptly replied.

Upon being asked why he gave an almost self-righteous response;

"The fight is over; he clearly lost his win to fight even before I had punched him. I will not fight someone who has lost."

Leo-san was practically spitting angry at this. After all, it was his match next that was being held off because Kurapika was choosing the moral highroad.

"Hey," Killua stepped forward to speak to Kura-chan, "If you don't want to get your hands dirty, I'll do it. You've never killed someone, that's the problem right? Are you scared?"

"I've never considered if murder was scary or frightening. This is a one-on-one battle either way, you aren't allowed to interfere."

Kai floated next to Kura-chan, her legs floating in a pretzel style of sitting, "If it's because it's a one-on-one battle I have a way of doing it from right here. No one will be able to tell. There shouldn't be a problem right?"

Killua looked at Kai, wondering about that. There seemed to be no reservations in her for killing that man, with the look in her eye it definitely seemed as though she'd done it more than once before, but what he was really curious about was how she would do it without them knowing it was her.

It seemed that he wouldn't be able to get his answer though, when Kurapika replied to her, "I refuse. I refuse to have him killed as he lost his will to fight."

Kai actually got a little bit angry at that, "We're a team you know, don't you understand that you are ruining our chances as well."

Killua agreed with that, having been about to say it himself before Kai cut in with her offer.

"Even so, I won't change my mind."

This was why Kai sometimes had difficulty hanging around with moral highroad people. Even though the Seven Deadly Sins Captain was like that sometimes, he never did so at the expense of the team. This was just pathetic.

Leorio called for a show of hands on who wanted Kurapika to finish off his opponent so that they could get the show on the road, only no one voted to have him killed.

Kura-chan wouldn't change his selfish mind. There was nothing for stubborn fools.

Kai knew though, that this wasn't something that she would forget. Before, Kurapika had been sliding his way into her friend category. Now she knew, that Kurapika didn't really care if the groups suffered through his choices like this, she just couldn't trust him. Allies was what they were as of now.

You can't really be friends with someone you can't trust.

So they waited, for hours. With each one that passed Kai felt more and more sickened by Kurapika's behavior. He wouldn't even use that common sense Kai thought he had to at least check on the body, try to get him to awaken.

Gon and Killua were the first to notice something was wrong, "Hey, it's quite possible that he's already dead."

"Ehh?!" Leo-san explained, getting up from his place laying down, just looking at his stopwatch.

"Well, he hasn't moved in hours." Gon expanded on the idea.

Killua looked at Kai out of the corner of his eye, practically yelling the question. After all, the former queen had said that she could kill the guy without anyone knowing differently, Kai gave an honest answer though. Simply shaking her head, as she hadn't done it – Even though she kind of wished she had so that they could have had this over and done with hours ago.

"We want to check the body!" Leo-san exclaimed to the other side.

However it seemed to be what the person wanted, judging by the small smirk that Kai could see even from all the way on the opposite side of the rather large room.

"Then let's make a bet. We will bet with time."

With that, the third match unofficially started.

Leorio went and checked the movement of his pupils. They decided to bet using hours. Leorio betted that he's not unconscious while the opponent betted that he was. Leorio took blue man to the edge of the platform and was about to drop him down before blue man opened his eyes and ran back to the rest of his team in disgrace.

With that, the third match officially started.

The next bet was fairly simple, and rather obvious.

"Let's bet a few hours on whether I'm a woman or a man," The _CLEARLY_ women suggested.

"Even if you claim to be a woman, there's no way to be sure," Leorio pointed out, and Kai already knew how this was going to go down.

"Well you can search me until you're satisfied."

"He's going to bet that she's a male," Kurapika claimed.

"Yep!" Killua agreed.

Gon just looked confused, wondering why on earth Leo-san would do that. Did he think it as a trick, and that the girl was actually a guy?

Leorio 'thought' about it, "I'll bet 10 hours on male."

"Perverted old man…" Killua said, unhappy with the outcome.

It was slightly hypocritical, for her to new disgust at Kurapika not to spread to Leo-san considering it was a similar situation. Leo-san was putting his ideals above the team, but it was also slightly different. At least he wasn't doing it out of some misconstrued moral highroad.

"Unfortunately I'm actually a woman," she had a smug smile on her face, not at all caring about what was going to happen next.

"Oh, damn it!"

 _'_ _You look way too happy about it._ ' Thought Kurapika, Killua, and Kai

"Huh? You're a girl? I'll have to check just to be sure!"

"You want to see for yourself?"

Kurapika covered Gon's eyes just in time.

Kai moved her hands to cover Killua's eyes, "Don't worry Kil-kun, I'll protect you from the scene that dirty old man is making."

"Oi! I was going to shut my eyes, besides don't call me Kil!" Killua exclaimed, trying to remove himself from the females hold.

After that, they had a match of rock paper scissors. They betted on who would win. Eventually, Leorio's opponent won this round, Leo-san returned in disgrace, the first lost his fault.

Either way, they now had two wins and only one loss, it was pretty good odds that they would be able to win this thing at this point, even with Leo-san having lost.

"Hmm… Well I guess I'm next." Killua said, hands in pockets as he walked forward to face whoever would be unfortunate enough to have to face him.

"EHH?! I didn't even think about it. All that is left are these kids, of course they will lose. Shit, I really needed to win my round!" Leo-san exclaimed.

"…Oi what's that meant to mean. Damn this guy is starting to really piss me off!" Killua said with a narrowed look. Kai could feel her eye twitching in annoyance at the 'teen'

"Seriously, don't give up before we even know what the contest is. Well, if it's something like mental math I'm surrendering."

Leo-san went on to talk about how they still had a chance, Kai was paying more mind to the other side of the room. Of course Ban wasn't, but the other criminals seemed to be scared of whoever was coming next. Somehow the former queen seriously doubted they had any chance against Killua either way.

The guy uncloaked himself showing a weird looking blond old man. He seemed like the type of person all young kids should run away from.

"That guy…" Leo-san said, slightly worried even for Killua who he didn't really like all that much, "We should take the loss…"

Leo-san went on to explain who the guy was, what he'd done. It was certainly disgusting, but it was different from the abilities Killua would have. He'd probably killed people like this Johness before without any problems.

Killua pretty much ignored the warnings that were sent his way from Leo-san and stepped forward to his opponent.

"Kil-kun, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek if you win!" Kai teased him

Killua could feel his face light up in a blush, "Don't make me so tempted to lose! Also, don't call me Kil! – You're going to keep doing it aren't you…" The last part muttered under his breath as he reached the platform.

Nearly the second the match began, it was over.

Killua was holding the man's heart in his hand, covered with some cloth, but still beating. The technique used there was actually pretty impressive; it wasn't easy to rip a heart out like that, especially with so little blood.

"G-Give it back…" The man slumped over, his hand outstretched to receive his heart. Killua was nice enough to fulfill his final request, placing the heart in his hand before walking back up to the team.

Turning to the enemies, "Now… That's three wins and one loses. Kai still has to fight right?"

"Damn right she does!" Came a slurred voice, and the sound of handcuffs coming off as her opponent came into light.

Kai started stepping forward with a smirk the second that she saw him, having waited long enough.

"Kil-kun should get off the arena it's my turn now." As she said that, Ban kicked the corpse off the stage and stood, pulling off the cloak.

He was wearing just a pair of pants, his muscles shown completely, he had a slight beard, and blue but edging on silver hair. His tattoo on his side was in clear view, a fox.

"Been awhile, aye Ban?" As Kai stepped the final step to be facing the complete opposite as Ban. Killua had just stepped back into the viewing platform, but was giving the match his complete attention.

The whole group was, especially when it became apparent that the two knew each other.

"Mhmm~ I see you've actually changed which is quite the surprise, considering." Ban practically sang out the words, as he usually did when he wasn't serious about something, or was excessively teasing.

Kai gained a pinched expression, "Mmm… I was annexed, as punishment they ripped that from me. Must you bring up bad topics at our first reunion in what, eight years?"

"I can't help but want to get Kai worked up considering I haven't had a good fight in forever."

"That's because you let the holy knight's capture and imprison you. Embarrassing, for one of the Seven Deadly Sins." Kai said in a matter of fact tone.

"This coming from the member that fled the country."

They bickered back and forth, as was their way of greeting each other. Had it been Ban and the Captain which had been reunited it would have been different, most likely with a lot more bringing the house down. The back and forth insults were definitely more Kai and Ban's thing.

The group was pretty confused as to how Kai knew the criminal so well, but Kurapika gave a sharp intake of breath at the words 'Seven Deadly Sins' and refused to explain. That probably didn't mean anything good.

Eventually the two had calmed down their little greeting

"Ban, you know this arena is the perfect size." Kai suddenly mentioned, smiling sharply toward her opponent. Chastiefol's pillow form floating behind her, ready to change configuration at the slightest mental command.

"So it's the Captain's rules then?"

Both of them stepped forward into the middle of the arena, stomping a foot down in a ready position. They stayed in that position for a moment, looking at each other, tensing up in preparation for the fight.

"Please externally explain 'Captain's rules' so we can judge accordingly" The loud speaker interrupted, just as tension was building to its max.

Ban looked seriously put out at the interruption, so Kai opted to explain, "The Captain's rules for Inner- Seven Sin's fights, rules are as follows; One, no permanently killing. Two, First person completely out of arena loses. Three, no bringing the arena's surroundings down around you. Four, no permanent damage to sanity. Five, the first person unable to fight for 15 seconds loses. Six, surrender is allowed. That's the rules." Kai ticked them off on her fingers as she went down them

There were actually several unwritten rules, ones that you needed to read between the lines for.

Killua, Kurapika, and Leo-san wondered about that. What kind of sparing match are you taking part of if you need rules against 'permanently' killing someone, or causing permanent mental damage?

They were about to find out.

Kai pulled out a coin and threw in the air, both Sins tensing, waiting to hear the drop.

When it hit, there was an explosion of movement. Ban knew Kai's weaknesses to a T. After all they had worked together for many years, so it was no surprise that the moment the coin hit the ground, Ban attempted to grapple her into close combat.

Kai knew that was coming, it was something that Ban always attempted but always failed at. Until now that was, as Ban had grabbed her by the pig tail with a dirty smile on his face. The former bandit didn't care how low a move he had to make to get the win.

Ban punched her in the stomach, repeatedly. Each time he asked her if she wanted to give up, but instead got something else gasped out, "Chastiefol Configuration One: Spear."

Her opponent heard her, but paid it no mind in favour of dishing out more damage before she found her way loose. This was his mistake –

Whoosh

Splat

Crimson

Blood dripped from Kai's face, getting all over her clothing, the grip on her hair loosened to slack. The former queen took this chance to jump back a reasonable distance. The sight before her was just as planned.

Ban's heart was impaled straight though. The man slumped to the floor, a quick move later, and Chastiefol was jerked from the 'corpse' of undead Ban.

The watchers were suitably confused.

Rules stated that killing wasn't allowed, yet there was a dead body on the floor.

Killua was surprisingly one of the most effected throughout the experience. Every punch to the girl's stomach made him wince and fight the urge to look away. At the same time, the way she took all the hits, no sound except the fail inaudible gasp, made him warm. Kai was strong, able to endure pain like that. It made him feel, admiration?

Gon was simply cheering on the fight, although suitably worried about the harm toward his friend as she was punched in the stomach, she had nothing but faith. This paid off it seemed, considering she clearly beat her opponent.

Leorio was fighting consistently not to look away, especially when Ban had been hitting their teammate. The oldest looking man had been spitting expletives toward the small girl's opponent, this attitude quickly changed when the man lay ruthlessly slain. Leo-san didn't really know what to think.

Kurapika could barely keep his mind on the fight. The implications of Kai being a member of the Seven Deadly Sins lay heavy in his mind. When looking up the Phantom Troupe, there was a mention of a group similar from an un-united continent, the biggest criminals they had. The Nanatsu no Taizai, or Seven Deadly Sins. Not much information was available from that place, but the crimes committed were said to be unforgivable. It sickened Kurapika, to even think he had been close to befriending a criminal such as that. Kai had just killed her comrade without any remorse, just reinforcing the idea.

The watchers seemed to think the fight was over, it wasn't.

Kai didn't stand down, staying tense and waiting, looking at Ban's corpse for signs of movement.

"Oi, was that needed?" The same deep gravelly toned voice everyone recognized as belonging to Ban spoke, and the corpse sat up.

"Ban was hurting me, besides something like that won't kill Ban, nothing can." Kai rolled her eyes, Chastiefol spinning in idle circles as Kai slowly floated to a height over Ban's head.

It almost seemed like Kai had the upper-hand.

So why did Kai have a really bad feeling.

* * *

End Chapter:

* * *

 _Authour Note:_ Soo... A lot happened here. Ban in a fight, one of my favourite from Taizai who fights in with this just too damn well considering his situation at the time in that show. I have every intention to add in a Taizai arc although I'm not sure if before or after Ant arc. After all, we got to wait quite some time before the more content comes out in Hunter X Hunter huh? ... Wow I just notice how long that will make this story. Oh well, it's worth it. It's all caught in my head right now anyway.

 **Read and Review!** I would like to respond to your reviews but I haven't gotten many. It's sad :(!


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Nanatsu no Taizai

 _Summary:_ After escaping from her home after her people turned against her, Kai a former fairy queen decided that her new goal would be to pass the hunters exam and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Killua X OC

 _Warnings:_ Slight crossover, don't need to read Taizai to understand. Violence and killing, because assassins ad knights and sins.

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

* * *

The reason for the "permanent death" rule having been found, the watches stared wide eyed at Ban's chest, and there was no more injury. Just masses of blood which were quickly drying up, the man didn't even bother to wipe it away, just left the life blood there.

"You know, it seems you're getting pretty comfortable here. I wonder if you would even come if the Captain asked anymore." Ban spoke in a completely serious voice as be bent down to grab some rocks.

Kai, who was floating several feet above her opponent, had a completely change of attitude. Her face went blank, "You're questioning my loyalty to the Captain?"

Ban just stared, blankly as she was and not even bothering to answer the question.

Making a jerky hand movement, Chastiefol flew toward Ban at top speed. It was clear in that moment that the mood of the battle had changed from a spar to a fight. The movements from Kai were nonstop, cutting into Ban at many points and slicing deeply into his skin.

Ban remained relatively unaffected; pain was something he was used to. If anything the man was getting faster, Killua was the first of the watchers to notice.

.

.

Most of them were still stupefied by the idea of someone dying like that in front of them getting back up as if it were nothing. Even Gon wasn't exempt from such a surprise. Killua's next words snapped most of them out of it, "It's slow, but Ban is starting to move faster and Kai is starting to move slower."

Gon snapped out of his shock and looked closer, "Isn't Kai fast to lose power anyway? Remember the battle against the old man."

 _'_ _The old man?'_ Leo-san and Kurapika thought to themselves.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's the same thing. Against the old man, she was using physical attacks; this is clearly not even in the same category of fighting. There is most likely something else factoring in here that we don't know about." Killua theorized, his eyes flickering along the battle with rapid fascination.

.

.

 _'_ _Tch'_ Kai thought, a trail of sweat coming down her face, _'He's using snatch on me.'_

Snatch was Ban's magic power.

Magic powers on their continent matched the user's personality and, well not always powerful, they were in the case of the Seven Deadly Sins and most powerful knights.

Ban's power snatch fit him well. The former bandit, Ban stole for a living. Snatch stole the power of his opponent, adding it to Ban's own natural ability and making the opponent run out of juice much faster.

The ability Kai had was also useful, but not so much against Ban. Increasing or decreasing was her power on its most basic level. The ability to cause disasters, as the name indicated. Should she wound someone, she could make even the smallest paper cut a fatal wound. This wouldn't do much to Ban, who couldn't die or actually be fatally injured.

It put her at a disadvantage, but not one hard to overcome. Mainly, the fight just needed to end as soon as possible if she was going to win.

"This is dirty Ban, not only do you question my loyalty, but you push the rules of Captain's spar by using snatch." Kai spoke, not letting up on the constant attacks.

"You left the fled the country Kai. All the other Sins are still there in hiding, yet here you are living up a cushy life. It's no wonder you committed the Sin you did, Grizzly Sin of Sloth." As he finished, he chucked a rock in-between her attacks at an opening.

.

.

Kurapika found all the confirmation that he needed with the words Ban had just spoken, "So it is true then… She is one of the Seven Deadly Sins… Some of the worst criminals ever."

Killua, Gon, and Leo-san quickly spun to look at Kurapika, who was scowling in the direction of the fight. Some of them were shocked to even think about something like that. Kai didn't seem the type to do crime, so they would never have thought…

Killua wasn't nearly as shocked. People didn't just take hits like Kai had been taking without having some experience in the field. Never mind the fact that she figured out his profession the moment he mentioned it – And had been putting it together far before that. Sometimes the way she looked, especially now, it all spoke toward a life of crime, or hardship.

Leo-san was panicking internally; someone so dangerous had been with them the whole time? However, it was Kai, cute, small, weak Kai. There was no way Kurapika was correct.

The only one that didn't really react in a predictable way was Gon, who actually gave Kurapika a hard stare, "Kai is our friend. What she did in the past doesn't matter anymore.

Killua gained a blush the moment those words left Gon's mouth, thinking back to the airship.

 _Kai tilted her head in thought before answering, "The way Kil-kun moves is so silent and purposeful, plus Kil-kun has very high ability even higher than Gon possibly. It's not easy to get that without training, and Kil-kun had that ability to sense Hisoka's killing intent. It fit all together once you mentioned assassination."_

 _Killua couldn't help but stare at her wide eyed before asking, "Eh… And you're okay with it?"_

 _Kai hugged Kil, who seemed a bit shocked still, before answering. "Kil-kun is Kil-kun, who his family is and what his abilities are don't matter. Not even what Kil-kun has done in his past matters. Now is what matters and now Kil-kun is one of my only friends."_

 _Kai nuzzled at Killua, making him swallow nervously. He'd never had someone so close before, someone who seemed to except him for all sides of who he was. Both being an assassin and being the young teenager that he was, and didn't want to change him. A horse thank you escaped him before he could stop it._

Killua could feel his whole face heat up even hotter, especially when Gon shot him a weirdly knowing look. Gon's on and off again perceptive abilities were too much.

They all turned back to the battle soon after though, hearing something that made them wince

.

.

The rock hit with a sickening sound, it almost sounded as if something had broken with the snap that echoed around the room. Instead Kai flew backwards, not of her own accord, but the force of the attack from Ban causing her to nearly go out of the arena.

Though she stopped just in time, holding her stomach from the repeated abuse, the glaring she gave didn't stop.

"Bringing up my sin, as though your own isn't just as bad if not worse – Maybe I was slothful, but I wasn't the one that killed the Spirit of the Forest. The innocent, bright eyed girl. Don't tell me that you forgot my sister Ban, your sin is far worse than mine could ever be. I could murder thousands, and it would never be as horrible as your sin toward Elaine." Kai spat the words out, before snapping her fingers.

.

.

' _Her sister?'_ the group thought collectively, Killua mouthing the words.

Had his sister been killed and he had the person who had done it right in front of him, he didn't think he'd be able to hold himself back. Something else must have been going on here; there was no way Kai could allow herself to work with the murder of her sister. They hadn't known each other long and even he knew that. There must have been some reason…

Leo-san was the one looking for an excuse though, and when you look for something you find it. 'So Kai isn't actually a criminal, she was just joining that group to find her sisters murder. It all makes sense now.' Leo-san thought with a relieved nod, watching the fight with renewed rapt attention instead of growing horrour as he had been.

.

.

Words weren't said, but Chastiefol clearly changed configurations into multiple little kunai knives. They flew at Ban, many of them hitting, some of them ending up dodged, but that wasn't the goal here.

The majority ended up behind Ban, who didn't care as he ran toward Kai with heavy emotions in his eyes. He planned to do damage, he planned to kill her for the horrible reminder of what his sin was and what he had done. Maybe not kill, but torture her at the least.

Instead he was grabbed.

Green hands covered all four of his limps, lifting him up and not letting him go no matter how he struggled.

Eventually all movement stopped from the Sin of Greed, and both him and Kai stared at one another. Kai's eyes which were usually a light brown had turned dark, nearly black with emotion, mainly anger.

"You know, I don't think I've ever used this in a spar with you. Mostly because Elaine wouldn't have approved – But then I guess you shouldn't have pissed me off so much." Kai gave a twisted smirk toward Ban, who remained expressionless, but slack, almost lazy in posture.

Kai put her hand out, the trapped Ban watching with half ladled eyes, "I'm sure you know about how my sacred weapon has many configurations."

"Ehh?" The man drawled out, as if confused by what was being said.

Kai just tilted her head to the side, her lips still painted with a devilish expression, "Right, with you it's always in one ear and out the other unless it involves you. I wonder how my sister ever loved you, but then she was innocent I'm sure it was easy enough for you to trick her into it."

There it was, that spark of emotion that Kai was looking for. The man started to struggle again, not that he could break the hold.

Maybe if Ban had an actual weapon he'd have a chance, but strictly put Kai had a lot more experience and raw power than Ban. Although physical fights were more Bans' forte, at least seven out of ten serious fights Kai would win.

"I like that look on your face right now." Kai retained her smirk for a moment longer before she closed her hand in a fist, "Chastiefol Configuration Three: Fossilization"

Out of the guardian form that was holding Ban still can a spear. It was a little bit different from usual, it seem to be split in the middle.

It impaled Ban, but this time something a little bit different happened. Stone started to spread from the site of insertion, "It works as its name. I haven't had the occasion to use it in years… The last time had to have been… Hmm well maybe someday you'll find out. If you by some miracle can find yourself un-fossilized, which I doubt."

Instead of fighting farther, Ban just stopped and closed his eyes.

Kai felt a jolt, Ban thought he deserved it.

Which he did, there was no debating that in Kai's mind. Her sister was dead, and she wouldn't be if Ban had never showed up before her. There was only two things on her mind right then. Her sister would hate her if she had saw what Kai'd done to Ban. The Captain would also be unhappy with her.

Abruptly, Kai dropped her hand, the weapon pulled out of Ban and the man slide to the floor regaining regular colour as Chastiefol turned back into a pillow form.

"That was fifteen seconds."

Kai started to walk back to the group, not turning back to face the man she'd utterly defeated, "If the Captain ever needs me to, I would storm the Capital with him slaughtering any Holy Knights that got in our way. Don't doubt that of me Ban; don't doubt that of any of the Sins. You should know better, seeing as how you feel the same way."

Instead of floating for once, Kai walked back. It felt like it had more meaning, walking away from Ban right now as opposed to her norm. Her boots made loud, almost final sounds as they stepped firmly back to the platform were her friends were.

They were all silent, looking at her with wide, impressed, horrified, or curious eyes.

Kai couldn't blame them for that, after all there were hints at a lot of curious things in that fight. Even knowing a criminal like that was cause for alarm to most. The only thing she didn't care about here was Kurapika's current disgust; it didn't even come close to what she was growing to feel toward the blond.

Similar, but different

"Soo… How do we get to the next stage?"

Her question was answered a moment later, another platform came out of the wall.

Seemed like the next stage of this little test was coming up.

"That area that just opened up is the place where you will spend the hours that you gambled away."

Kai started to walk toward it walking past Ban who was lying on his back staring at the roof. It was something that he did when he was thinking, look at the sky. He had the same look, even though at the time he was looking at brick tiles.

They didn't say a word, but Ban did look into her eyes for only a second.

He understood now, that Kai was loyal and that he shouldn't have made a comment like that.

Only Killua and Kurapika saw the little interaction, and they had completely opposite reactions. Killua knew that it meant they were getting along well now, there didn't seem to need to be words between them. It made him feel warm, maybe glad for her friend? It also made him feel a little angry, which he didn't really understand but guessed it was because the man hurt Kai so much.

Kurapika just watched her suspiciously, thinking of a way to somehow get out of spending hours with her, but found no possible solution.

Once entered, the door closed behind them and locked them in the 50 hour waiting room.

They all turned to Kai, questions on their face.

This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

End Chapter:

* * *

 _Authour Note_ : Sooo this was this chapter~ Tell me what you think! I liked adding in the whole loyalty to the captain thing, because I truly think from Ban's point of view that would be what he was seeing there. I could be wrong but ehhh~ Who's ready for the questioning in the next chapter, I can just picture Kurapika going off on Kai here. I will not be bashing Kura-chan if it seems like that in the next chapter, or if it seemed like that in this one. Kura-chan just isn't completely stable when it comes to villains like the Troupe, eventually the two of them might get along together again. We shall see...

Anyway tell me, do we want a Kil-kun Kai moment in the next chapter?

Tell me if this chapter was hard to understand from the POV breaks in this. I'll never do it again if it is promise~

ALSO! I got a review from KuroRinkusu thank you so much ~ HEARTHEARTHEARTBECAUSEFORSOMEREASONTHESYMBOLISNTALLOWED

 **Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hunter X Hunter or Nanatsu no Taizai

 _Summary:_ After escaping from her home after her people turned against her, Kai a former fairy queen decided that her new goal would be to pass the hunters exam and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Killua X OC

 _Warnings:_ Slight crossover, don't need to read Taizai to understand. Violence and killing, because assassins ad knights and sins.

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

* * *

Previously:

 _Once entered, the door closed behind them and locked them in the 50 hour waiting room._

 _They all turned to Kai, questions on their face._

 _This wasn't going to be fun._

.

.

The room around them was comfortable. The kind of place you'd want to spend a few hours if you had to. It had some comfortable looking couches, bookshelves, even food. If anything they would be in better condition than the others for having to stay here if they played it right.

These observations didn't dissipate the tense atmosphere for anyone however.

Kai knew that a explanation was due to these people. They had helped her, and she had by some miracle started to view some of them as friends, something she had thought she wouldn't open herself up to again. Just as she was about to explain however, Kurapika cut her off.

"All along you were some horrible criminal, and we were so nice to you…" The words were spat out from between grinding teeth. Kurapika's eyes wavered undecidedly between crimson and their true colour, settling on crimson in a great show of their owner's anger.

Considering the assumptions being made, Kai remained remarkably calm when faced with these accusations, "So hypocritical, coming from someone who plans to slaughter a group of people without allowing them due process. Even with my growing dislike toward you, Kurapika, I thought you were more level headed and clever than this."

The former queens emotions were run out, the fight with Ban had left her unexpectedly drained for this sort of aftermath.

"What do you mean?" Kurapika spat out, looking mildly taken back.

Leo-san wanted to put forward his own theory, about how Kai had only joined to avenge her sister, and just when he opened his mouth Killua shot him a glare. The white haired boy didn't need that idiot interrupting the explanations that were about to satisfy his curiosity.

Kai scoffed at the question, "You don't know my circumstances, and I'm willing to bet you don't even know what my crime was. It happened 700 years ago after all, anything after that would be heresy and false accusations. I thought that you were clever enough to at least mull over that possibility before giving me a near discriminatory reaction such as this. I guess it makes sense, considering your past with criminals. If you lose control like this with everyone though, you are going to fast losing any allies in that fight you could hope to gain."

It was a long winded little speech, but its point wasn't missed in the group.

Kurapika was deadly silent; the thought of losing allies in a fight against the Troupe was scary to him. It hadn't occurred to him before that very moment, but if he was going to do what he wanted for revenge, he would have to bend some rules.

Leo-san had a much less serious reaction.

He was giving a sigh of relief, not because he was wrong about Kai being a criminal, but because he'd shut his mouth about the theory he was about to give. Considering the new information that they were just given, it was most likely wrong, _'That was a close one.'_

Killua had gravitated toward the wall, leaning against it with his hands in his pockets and a thoughtful expression on his face, "So what exactly did you do? It must have been something… Wait… 700 years ago!"

That seemed to take a second to sink in.

No one had actually paid attention to the words, paying a lot more mind to the meaning behind them - All the sudden though the statement was reiterated, but it couldn't be true.

"It must have just been an over exaggeration…" Kurapika muttered in thought, completely dropping his previous thoughts in the face of what had just been said.

In the back of his mind Kurapika wasn't ready to give up though. There was still the nudging on his conscience that Kai wasn't a good person, that she _had_ done something horrible. It was like an itch that he couldn't scratch, but could ignore.

Leo-san nodded hastily at the plausible explanation, Killua was just floored. It couldn't be true from what he had known, but then there were unknowns in the world that even his family didn't know, and Alluka…

Bottom-line, possible, but he didn't really think he could believe it.

It was Gon that gave the most interesting reaction, "Ehh that's so cool! Kai is super old, how old are you?"

Gon's eyes were glowing and earnest, the kind that made you want to dump your whole story on a person.

The kind that belonged to Kai's sister.

A watery smile came over her lips as she remembered the good times with Elaine, floating slightly off the floor unconsciously, "Gon you remind me so much of my sister… Those eyes are definitely the same as hers… Makes me want to spill my guts again and again – You should use that power wisely."

Gon looked confused, tilting his head to the side, somehow still looking expectant for an explanation on her age.

 _Too freaking cute!_

The serious mood was now completely broken. Something Gon did extremely well.

Kai glomped Gon in that moment and nuzzled him, "God you are too adorable, so much like her too… Weren't you ever taught you shouldn't ask a female their age?" Without looking down to the person she was holding, knowing if she did any resistance would leave her, and she thought things over. Did she want to tell them more about her situation? Thus far they hadn't attacked her; even Kurapika didn't when he thought she was a horrible criminal. Giving them more of the truth couldn't hurt… "Alright, I'll tell you more. However it can't be a inquisition, just a friendly talk."

Kai moved, letting go of Gon and sitting down on the couch - Shooting a look especially toward Kurapika, getting the point across before looking at the rest expectantly.

They all sat around, almost as though they were in a story circle. Leo-san did it regardless of how ridiculous it felt, he was too curious at this point not to. It was similar to when they first asked her about her flying, he was just too damn curious to not do what she asked in return for the information.

"Before you start bombarding me with inquiries. I would like to remind you we are all allies here. Therefore, if I don't want to tell you something, it should not be too much of a problem." There were something's that Kai didn't want to remember, that she preferred to forget, "Kil-kun, why don't you start?"

There was a subtle change in her voice, a terseness that wasn't there before. Even her vocabulary had increased, because she was worried?

Killua didn't want his friend to think that there was anything she could say which would make him change his mind. Was that why she was tense? Perhaps if he was in her position he would feel the same. Truthfully he didn't know – He was only starting to get used to freely showing even the most basic of emotions. So he was pretty sure that at the very least Kai thought of him like a friend.

So she shouldn't be worried, right?

Kai was the one that said that what you were and what you had done in the past didn't matter.

"How old are you?" Killua spoke, breaking the silence his thoughts had created. It was the simplest question to start on he should think.

"Over 1300 years old." Blunt and honest words echoed the room, "After sometime you stop keeping track."

Gon's eyes seemed to glow, where as Kurapika, Killua, and Leo-san had opposite reactions. They were rather expressionless, Kurapika and Leo-san especially, as they had thought that this would be a serious conversation and there Kai was, making up that bullshit.

Killua didn't show his emotion because he didn't know what to think.

Was it possible, could it be possible? He'd never heard of something like that before, and figured that if it were possible his family would have long since gotten their hands on it. At the same time, he knew about his sister Alluka. She had abilities that couldn't be explained, not even by his family. He'd thought it before – That perhaps his family wasn't the end all be all for knowledge in this world.

So did that mean what she was saying was true? What would that affect?

Nothing was the correct answer, the answer that Kai herself had taught him. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to follow that. If it was true, that his friend was over a thousand years older than him, where did that leave him?

Lost.

Alone?

Kai didn't notice the extent of Killua's thoughts, but did note the disbelief that was held in the eyes of Kura-chan and Leo-san, and Gon who looked like he was amazed, he wanted farther explanation. So, Kai brought the words to the forefront of her mind, "I belong to a fairy race. They live long, far longer than humans can comprehend essentially. There is a whole realm which fairies live in, I used to rule there. My reign ended not too long ago, and my immortality taken from me. The reasons are personal – Don't bother asking why."

She glared at Kurapika, who opened his mouth to request information. Another suspicious glint was in his eye, and Kai didn't like it. There wasn't anything she could do either, because she knew were Kurapika's feelings were coming from. It didn't make them correct or something that she wanted to deal with though.

"Average fairies are pretty powerful, mischievous people. It's something that they use to make their long lives more interesting, otherwise it's easy enough to go mad. Usually we have wings that are kind of bug like; As you can see I don't have them so I can't prove it through those means… Don't ask why I don't have them either."

Kai farther expanding on the idea, putting emphasis on what she didn't want to explain once again.

They were pretty much in a state of shock.

Kurapika didn't want to believe it, and neither did Leo-san. However in this world of hunters and magical creatures, they needed to face the reality that there were species that they didn't know about. If she were human, they likely wouldn't have believed in her 'immortal' life. However she was claiming not to be so, and there were plenty of species that lived longer than humans. Especially magical ones – Kurapika could even name a few.

Killua gave almost a sigh of relief, hidden behind the steel walls that were currently encompassing his reactions.

Kai no longer had immortality, which meant that nothing had to change. They could still be friends; Kai wouldn't stay young and look for new ones or anything like that.

Killua practically shook his head to get that thought out, why he ever assumed such a thing at all was beyond him. Even thinking about it for a second was unneeded. Even if she made new friends, it wasn't like it would affect him at all. That just meant that she was worthy of being his friend, if she forgot about him.

It took a good five minutes for everyone to sort out their own thoughts on what was just told to them. Kai and Gon had moved together, Gon whispering enthusiastically as Kai floating his fishing rode. Gon just looked amazed, and took the entire thing in stride.

"Explain then, your affiliations with the criminal group. Immortal or not, this is what is more important in this situation." Kurapika managed to ask, no, demand of the fairy.

Kai rolled her eyes at Kurapika, blatantly allowing the teenager to see her do so.

At the same time, there was no reason not to answer the question. It might allow Kurapika to be free of some worry, "The Seven Deadly Sins, the criminal group that you are claiming is so horrible, is actually just a sectour of Holy Knights. The police or hunters of that continent. As a group, our name came from the sins we committed, but they were all absolved once we joined the group and worked toward the country and Kings benefit. The reason why we are viewed as a criminal group is mostly because we were set up to take the fall for a crime that we didn't do. That's really all there is to it."

' _A set up?'_ Kurapika thought, placing his hand on his chin in thought. It seemed believable, even if a bit on the large scale making it less realistic. Yet somehow, Kurapika still felt as though something important, something that would prove his suspicions was being kept from him. There was also nothing he could do or say, because Kai was being so forthcoming all things considering – Especially since he wasn't making himself seem like a friend, more of an interrogatour.

Kai stood, brushing her clothing free of anything which might have been picked up, before falling forward onto Chastiefol and floating away, "Anyway, I'll let you guys think about all that. I'm pretty tired, I'mma gonna take a nap."

Any formalities bleed from her voice, leaving the young sounding girl in its place. It sounded so empty now, after knowing that there was so much MORE beneath it.

They also got the feeling that Kai wouldn't be answering anymore questions anytime soon.

Gon was completely unaffected still, and turned toward Killua, "Nee Killua, what should we do well we wait?"

"First, we need to search for any type of entertainment." _'We need to search for some way to help me sort, or deal with the new information that was just gained'_ Killua said, verses thought different things.

Both of them ran around, acting their age. Completely putting out of mind the other that was mimicking their age, just on the other side of the room. At least for now.

* * *

End Chapter:

* * *

 _Authour Note_ : I'm so unsure about this chapter. It either came out really good or horribly… I can't really decide. Either way, it still explains what needs to be said; everyone got most of their questions answered… But Kai is still keeping several things close to her chest. Next chapter will be some Killua X Kai moments, finishing off the 'Waiting' period as well the Third Phase.

This version is now completely caught up with the Quotev version btw ALSSOOOO

 _Review Responses:_

 ** _Shadownightes_ : Thank you so much for your review! I found your fanart and I'm definitely in love. EVERYONE SHOULD CHECK OUT THIS LINK /post/135729129582/do-you-know-that-moment-when-you-fall-in-love-with it's a fan art at username: ****shadow nightes . tu mblr** **'s account. Thank you so much once again ^~^**

 _Arrow-chan3_ : It ended up being pretty much Gon loving it and the other three being a mix of shocked, disbelieving, and just not wanting to believe.

 _luuka_ : I'm not sure if I got Kurapika completely correct, but I'm still pretty happy with it. I might have made him a BIT too harsh - I still enjoyed writing it though.

Also thank you to: havanatitiana and KuroRinkusu

I love the reviews guys, I hope that you give me even more feedback and constructive criticism! Even just your thoughts, it makes me really happy! Sooo...

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
